


Sweet Pleasure

by Crimson_lotus660



Series: Desire [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, All the lube, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Training, Bedroom Sex, Blushing, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Clit Play, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discipline, Embarrassment, Enemas (implied), Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Gentleness, Grinding, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Het, Horniness, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, Lap Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Temperature Play, Lingerie, Lube, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Messy, Missionary Position, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty Pictures, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partly Clothed Sex, Pegging, Phone Sex, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Safewords, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Education, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Strong Female Characters, Sylnny, Taking care of a sub, Teaching, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Warming Lube, Wet Dream, Woman on Top, guided masturbation, manners, private exhibitionism, safe sex, sexual health, slight clothing kink, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_lotus660/pseuds/Crimson_lotus660
Summary: “H-how should I start?”“Don’t be nervous, honey! It’ll be fun! You ready?”He let himself relax, a shy smile on his face.“Yes, mistress.”Johnny has much to learn. Sylvia wants immense pleasure for herself and her sweet little lover, and she wants it doneproperly.





	1. How are you?

It was the Wednesday evening after Johnny’s night with Sylvia, and he finally had a chance to call her.

It was a little after eight o’clock, and Johnny had the living room all to himself. The house was pretty quiet. It was nearly empty. One of Buck’s friends had given away an old foosball table, and most of the gang had gone to check it out.

Johnny was relieved. They’d probably have a blast with that, and he could definitely see them going over there more often to play. He was worried about his friends being around too much for him to call his “friend”, but hopefully now he’d have a little more time, at least.

Johnny had stayed home, he told them that he had homework to do, even though he already finished it.

Darry was home, too, but he was pent-up in his room, catching up on some bills. It would take a while.

Darry didn’t want Pony staying out too long, however, so he and Soda’d probably be back at about 9:00 or so. Johnny hoped Sylvia wouldn’t mind hanging up before then.

Excitement filled him at the thought of talking to her again. His friends loved him, of course, but he was still just a member of the gang. They didn’t value him for anything specific. They enjoyed looking out for him, and Pony was his best friend, but it wasn’t like that with Sylvia.

She liked him for who he was. She enjoyed his gentle disposition and shyness (found it arousing, even, this baffled him as well as made his cheeks turn a deep red) liked his occasional sass (something his friends barely seemed to notice, really), and appreciated that he knew his manners, unlike most of the guys she knew. She called him a _gentleman_.

She seemed to find him physically attractive, too. He’d never given his looks much thought before, but now he felt more conscious of them. He started paying more attention his appearance. He was spending even more time on his hair, and he started noticing how wrinkled his clothes were sometimes.

He didn’t want to bother Darry with ironing (he had enough to do, and Johnny had no clue how to iron, plus the electric bill was high enough, anyway), so he did his best to press wrinkles out himself, and it made a semi-noticeable difference, at least.

Johnny leaned back against the couch, sighing as he felt a wave of comfort wash over him. He had taken a quick shower after school, and now her was wearing some comfy lounge clothes.

He was also wearing the underwear Sylvia had gotten him, they sure were comfortable. He blushed, thinking of how excited she seemed about something from her being against his bare rear. She did seem to be very fond of his backside, much to his embarrassment.

He looked at Sylvia’s number, blushing a little at the small hearts surrounding it. He had kept it neatly tucked away in his trunk. It just as crisp as when he got it, ready to use.

An ever so slight feeling of dread rose up inside him. She seemed to enjoy his company a lot, but it was possible that she was lying.

 _What_ _if_ _the_ _number_ _was_ _fake?_

It was possible she just wanted a one-night stand, and just gave him a phony number for a laugh.

Johnny shook his head at himself, cursing his low self-esteem. She bought him new clothes, held him and kissed him softly, made tender love to him.

‘But what if it was all a joke?’ Johnny’s doubtful thoughts persisted.

Before his anxiety got the better of him, he took a deep breath and starting dialing the number on the slip.

...

Sylvia sighed, stepping out of her shower, her battery-drained vibrator in her hand. She didn’t have any homework that day, so she spent most of the evening relaxing….in more ways than one.

She adjusted her towel around her body, shivering as the thought of her center clenching around Johnny's manhood once again.

She headed into her bedroom, plugging in her vibrator. She then set it down and started looking for some pajamas to wear.

She was so excited to see Johnny again, she even did a little shopping that Sunday, she got some new lingerie, as well as a phone for her room. A little more privacy was just what she needed.

She also asked her mother if she could get a small sofa for her room, as well as a small table, and a little TV with a stand. She enjoyed spending time with Johnny in her living room, but doing it in a more private area would be better.

They could eat, watch some TV, then slip right into bed! There was something to be said for convenience like that, in her opinion.

This way, she wouldn’t always have to wait for her parents to leave the house to have some private time with Johnny.

She’d have to wait a little while, however. Her mother found out about a huge furniture sale, but it wasn’t until that Friday. The good news was that they could deliver her purchases that same day. Hopefully Johnny’d be able to come over that Saturday, so he could help her ‘try out’ her new sofa.

She had just finished pulling her pants on when she heard her phone ringing.

Sitting down on her bed, she picked it up, bringing it to her ear.

“Hello?”

... 

Johnny practically melted with relief when he heard Sylvia’s voice. He felt a little guilty for doubting her. But, it wasn’t exactly an unreasonable fear. Plenty of girls had given his friends fake numbers before.

Not that he could blame them, especially when it came to Two-Bit. He could be rather obnoxious sometimes, and he was pretty sure those girls gave him those phony numbers just to get him off their backs.

In fact, he was pretty sure Sylvia herself had given guys fake numbers on a few occasions. Apparently, she found Johnny to be worthy of her real one, which wasn’t bad for his self-esteem.

“Uh...th-that you, Sylvia?”

“Johnny! Hi, sweetheart!” Sylvia beamed.

She was thrilled to hear his voice. It felt especially good to talk to him after pleasuring herself. She glanced over at her vibrator, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Hehe...hey, darlin’,” he blushed.

People were never so excited to talk to him.

His friends liked his company, but that was different. Sylvia liked him for himself, not because he was a part of any group, or because of where he came from, or because they just happened to meet when they were little.

It sometimes felt like that with his friends, but not with her. He barely even knew her before they got together, but she found him attractive, him, personally, and decided to pursue him, completely on her own terms.

This sent shivers up his spine. She was so persistent with him, as well as patient. He never knew that the sight of a girl taking what she wanted could be so attractive. Usually boys were the ones chasing after girls, but the opposite of that was more intriguing than he ever imagined.

They chatted for a little while, Johnny let her know he only had less than an hour to talk.

Then they started trying to figure out when they could get together again. Johnny was pretty sure he’d be able to sneak away from the gang and spend the night at her house that Saturday. He doubted his friends would notice an occasional absence from him in the future.

Sylvia’s parents were planning on going out that night, and since she’d soon have a couch and TV in her room, they’d have extra privacy.

They agreed she’d pick him up at six, at a fair distance from his home. At Sutton St., to be exact.

Then the conversation took a different turn.

“So...are ya wearin’ anything I got you?”

“U-um...th-the boxers,” he said shyly.

“Oh!” She giggled. Johnny blushed more at that.

“That’s good….ya like ‘em?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Did ya wear ‘em out with your friends yet?”

“N-no,” he frowned. He couldn’t bring himself to do that at the moment, it did seem pretty naughty to wear something from Dallas’s ex-girlfriend right in front of him and the others. A pair of underwear, no less. It definitely seemed to excite Sylvia, but he didn’t feel ready for it quite yet.

“Aw…” she pouted.

“Well, that’s okay! Let me know when you do!” She smiled. Despite how much it aroused her, she never wanted to make him uncomfortable.

“Sure, darlin’,” Johnny sighed with relief.

“They feel nice against your sweet little ass, don’t they?” She giggled, feeling more flirtatious than usual. She’d missed him even more than she thought. She couldn’t wait to see him again. Having a chance to flirt with him certainly had the potential to hold her over in the meantime, however.

“U-uhh...y-yeah…” He reddened, remembering how fond she was of his rear end. It was true, they actually did cushion his posterior nicely.

A satisfied smirk curled at Sylvia’s lips. Wonderful. Such a cute ass should be treated with care.

For the moment, pampering his posterior with silky soft underwear was enough to satisfy her. But when she saw him again, she had a feeling her hands would be taking on a mind of their own.

She had felt his ass once, it was a just a gentle pat while she was massaging him, but his reaction was adorable. Sylvia couldn’t wait to let her hands wander all over him. His reactions would just get cuter and cuter, as well as increase her amusement.

The idea of pegging him sounded better and better all the time. She read about it in one of her romance novels. It was filthy, but definitely excited her.

However, she knew that the area was quite delicate, so she didn’t even plan on bringing it up to him yet. Some more research on the subject was definitely in order. For the moment, she’d settle for buying him comfy underwear and feeling him up.

Suddenly, another idea involving Johnny’s rear popped into her head, a mischievous grin spreading across her features.

“Hey...how do ya feel about me spanking you sometime?”

“Wh-what?!” He stammered, an intense blush creeping up his neck.

“You heard me,” she smirked deviously, amused by his flustered reaction.

Johnny blushed even more violently, his thoughts incoherent. Glory, when did it get so hot in Pony’s living room?

“U-uhh...h-hold, on a second, darlin’,” He squeaked nervously, pouting a little when he heard her giggling at him before removing the phone from his ear and setting it down.

He stood up, heading over to Darry room. He really could use something to calm down his blush. He knew the electric bill got pretty high, so he didn’t want to be wasteful.

He reached the firmly shut door, raising a hand and giving it a soft knock.

“Yeah, Johnny?” Darry’s tired voice replied.

“Uh...is-is it alright if I turn on the fan?” Johnny squeaked.

‘Why did I like hearing her say that? For Pete’s sake…’ he ran his fingers through his wild hair, his thoughts racing through his mind.

_..._

_Sylvia’s_ _hand_ _caressed_ _his_ _backside_. _He_ _squirmed_ _underneath_ _her_ _touch_ , _burying_ _his_ _blushing_ _face_ _into_ _her_ _bed_.

 _“Ready_ , _sweetheart?”_   _She_ _pulled_ _back_ _her_ _hand_ , _a_ _mischievous_ _grin_ _on_ _her_ _face_.

 _“Yes_ , _mistress_. _”_

_Smack!_

_..._

‘Glory…’

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Darry reply.

“Yeah, go ahead...just don’t turn it up too high, alright?”

“Got it...th-thanks…” he grunted, biting his lip as his nether region suddenly gave a slight twitch.

...

Darry glanced at the door, raising an eyebrow at Johnny’s sudden change of tone. Did he stub his toe or something? He knew that hurt like hell.

“You doin’ alright there, Johnny?”

“U-uhh....y-yep! I’m good, Dar,” he cleared his throat, stumbling back to the living room.

Darry turned back to the desk, sighing with annoyance. Bills were the bane of his existence.

“Hope Johnny’s havin’ a better night than I am….” he muttered, reaching for his calculator.

...

Sylvia giggled to herself, patiently waiting for her “friend” to return. His reaction was amusing, to say the least. She just adored how responsive he was. It was incredibly cute.

She shivered with excitement. If this was his reaction to her just mentioning spanking, how would he react to getting pegged? She knew it would take some time to properly prepare for such an act, but she figured it’d be worth the wait.

…

Soon, Johnny found the fan, placing it near the couch before plugging it in.

He flipped on the small switch, sighing as the cool air blasted his face, his blush settling down considerably.

He took a few deep breaths before returning to the couch, picking up the phone. He brought it to his ear again, huffing slightly before he spoke.

“Darlin’, ya gotta warn me some before ya ask me somethin’ like that, alright?” He raised an eyebrow, still embarrassed, but also a little amused. Sylvia wasn’t the type to give hints, that was for sure.

“Sorry…” she said softly, before grinning again.

“Oh, you’re always _so_ _cute_...I can’t wait to get my hands on you!” Sylvia squealed, giggling with excitement.

“Heheh…” Johnny smiled a little, blushing some more.

He finally relaxed before his thoughts wandered back to Sylvia’s idea. He knew some girls liked getting spanked (some of what girls said to Sodapop made his ears practically catch on fire), but he’d never heard of a girl spanking a boy before.

Then again, his whole relationship with Sylvia felt pretty unconventional, anyway, so the idea didn’t sound all that odd anymore. He still couldn’t seem to come up with a response, however.

Nodding understandingly at his unsure silence, Sylvia decided to entice him further.

“It might do ya good, ya know….you’re kind of being a bad boy right now,” she said.

“H-huh?” Johnny could feel her smirk through the phone, another flustered blush rising on his cheeks. He leaned towards the fan, sighing as he felt the cool gust of air on his skin once again.

“Mmhm….telling your friends you got homework so you can talk to me...it’s sweet, but…” she trailed off, chuckling softly.

“Don’t ya feel a little guilty, lyin’ like that? You’re a very good boy for me….not so much for your friends, lately, huh?”

Johnny blinked, thinking that over.

He supposed it was a little selfish of him, choosing to lie to his friends so he could call his other “friend”.

Maybe he did feel a little guilty for lying to them, but there wasn’t necessarily anything wrong with wanting a little privacy, either. His friends didn’t seem too fond of her, she had dated Dallas for a while, and wasn’t exactly faithful. They probably wouldn’t be very thrilled about his relationship with her.

But, she seemed very fond of Johnny, and he felt the same way about her. She helped him discover a new part of himself. It was exhilarating. He didn’t want them getting in the way, or trying to take it away from him, or treat him like a little kid who couldn’t handle anything himself.

He couldn’t deny he was still deceiving them, however. The idea of getting a little discipline for giving in to his desires was undeniably intriguing. It excited him, much to his surprise, as well as embarrassment.

“You’ll get nice and comfy on my lap, your cute little ass ready to go…” she trailed off, sighing happily.

Johnny blushed some more, feeling his manhood start to twitch again.

 _Golly_ , was he glad he was alone.

Feeling rather uncomfortable, he reached for his groin, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
He sighed at the slight relief, letting his hand linger there.

His blush increased violently as he felt a full-on erection coming on.

Sylvia’s smirk widened when she heard him whimpering.

“Is somebody touching himself? _Goodness_ …” she giggled.

“Hehe….can’t help it, I guess….” He rubbed himself through his pants, trying to soothe his developing hardness.

“Heh...that’s okay, honey, it’s cute! Have you been touching yourself more, lately?”

“Y-yeah...I did it on Monday…”

“Oh, good boy! Keep it up for me, okay?”

“Y-yes, mistress,” his blush increased at his own words. He wasn’t sure where they had come from, exactly. He wasn’t usually the type to speak so formally, but it seemed to come naturally. He knew she liked being called that, but saying ‘Yes’ before it made it feel even more formal and official.

It was almost felt like he was her servant or butler or something. He wasn’t sure why that aroused him. Maybe it was exciting because his daily life was usually anything but fancy, he mused, glancing at all the cracks in the walls of the Curtis (and Cade) household, as well at all the scuff marks on the living room carpet.

It was odd, he rarely noticed such little details, but addressing someone like that altered his perspective a little, it seemed.

Sylvia blinked, feeling a blush of her own coming on. She hadn’t expected him to respond to her quite like that, but she definitely liked it. She wouldn’t mind if he obeyed her like that more often. Actually, she wanted him to.

“Hehe….l love how that sounds...say it like that more often, okay?” She purred, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“S-sure...okay,” Johnny said, smiling sheepishly as he absent-mindedly played with the phone cord. He blushed. He could almost feel her curvaceous body on his lap again, the seductive smirk on her face, her dark hair framing her features.

He whimpered, biting his lip as he got even harder.

Sylvia heard him, smirking. He sounded so _uncomfortable_. She supposed it was time to fix that.

Listening to him make cute little noises while he pleasured himself (to her, no less) sounded like an excellent idea.

“I want you to take care of your...problem. I want you to touch yourself for me, okay?”

“U-umm...well...s-sure, mistress,” he blushed, nervous but happy to get some relief. He glanced back at Darry’s door, glad to see it still closed tight, Darry was still hard at work inside.

He started to pull down his waistband, then stopped when he heard her clear her throat, shivering at her assertive tone.

“Wait….I want you to do it _properly_.”

She knew healthy masturbation included lube (water based was best, and her personal favorite, which is what she usually bought), washing your hands, and cleaning up afterward. So, that’s what she wanted him to do. Nothing but the best for the best for her sweet little lover.

She could only guess he didn’t have lube of his own, she’d have to get him some.

“Wh-what do ya mean?” Johnny kept blushing, blinking in confusion. Touch himself properly? How? Jacking off (as some of his friends ever so gracefully phrased it), wasn’t exactly rocket science.

“Well, you should wash your hands first, and it’s best to use lube...ya got any?”

“I...I used some lotion last time….it all that’s here,” he admitted. It didn’t feel quite as good as Sylvia’s lube, but it was something, at least.

Sylvia sighed, frowning a little. That wouldn’t do at all. She heard lotion could irritate the delicate area. Her cousin’s husband once got a rash from the stuff, after using it in the bedroom often. It didn’t sound fun at all. Their doctor said that switching to lube would probably solve the problem, and it had.

Still, she figured Johnny using it just once or twice wouldn’t hurt him. It would have to do for now. She definitely would be stopping at the drugstore after school the next day to get him some lube of his own.

“Well...okay. Guess that’ll do for now,” she was unsatisfied, but continued on.

“Alright, honey, go wash your hands, and get some tissues and lotion...got it?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Sylvia grinned, hearing the quiet static of the phone pressing onto the couch, as well as Johnny standing up.

He picked up her number, taking it back to his and Pony’s room, tucking it back into his trunk. 

Johnny then headed into the bathroom, finding a bottle of lotion, then he grabbed a handful of tissues.

Walking out, he headed back to the couch. Sitting down, he placed the lotion on the coffee table table and put the tissues next to him.

He bit his lip, pulling his sweatpants down a little, as well as the waistband of his boxers.

His erection revealed itself, and Johnny pumped some lotion onto his palm.

Leaning back, he glanced at the clock, sighing with relief. He still had plenty of time before Pony and Soda came home.

He picked up the phone with his clean hand, blushing as he spoke.

“A-alright...all set, darlin’,” he said.

“Good….okay, now put some lotion on, alright?”

“Okay, mistress.”

Johnny reached down, wrapping his fingers around his shaft, sliding his hand up and down a few times.

Johnny sighed as the the cool lotion coated his pulsing manhood, making it glisten slightly in the dimly lit living room.

“That feel good?”

“Y-yeah….”

He hadn’t been spending as much time outside as he used to, so his hands weren’t as calloused as they used to be. They were much softer, so they were definitely suitable for...this.

The lotion felt nice, but he couldn’t help but miss Sylvia’s lube. It was much more slippery than the lotion, was wetter, and allowed for much more freedom of movement.

Of course, the fact that he had been inside of her instead of his own hand might have had something to do with it, too.

“I did some shopping the other day, y’know….got some lingerie....I hope you like them, honey,”

“O-of course I will, mistress…” he blushed some more, rubbing his tip gently.

“Yeah, they’re soft and silky, lots of pretty lace….they fit me like a glove, too...just like you do,” she smirked.

Johnny nearly choked on his own tongue, his cheeks bright red. He moaned, imagining Sylvia grinding into his body once again, her heat clenching his member snuggly.

“What? What am I sayin’ that’s so exciting? I don’t get it….” she chuckled.

“Ugh...Sylvia…” he whined, his shaft throbbing in his hand. Her teasing drove him crazy.

“You like that? You like touching yourself? Does it feel good, sweetheart?”

“Mmhmm….” he groaned, nodding to himself, stroking his erection.

“What do you think about when you do?” Sylvia smirked.

“Um...y-you…”

“Aww! So sweet! What do you like about me?”

“Y-you’re beautiful, darlin’,” he blushed, shivering as pleasure spreading throughout this body.

“Thank you. I love hearing you say that.”

“I find you very attractive, too. I just came to you a little while ago,” she giggled.

“Heh...y-you did?” He blushed violently at that.

“Yeah, in the shower….I think you’re very sweet...and _so_ _handsome_.”

“Th-thanks.”

Sylvia sighed happily, staying quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet of her bedroom, the crickets chirping outside her window, his adorable, soft moans of pleasure.

Soon, she heard his moans start to get louder, and she knew he would come soon.

“There’s so much I wanna try with you…”

“L-like what?” He gasped. He wondered what else she could come up with, she already turned him into a walking tomato by just mentioning spanking. What else did she have in mind?

“Hehe….not telling…” she sang, smirking with mischief.

Johnny pouted. Sylvia seemed to sense it through the phone.

“You’ll see soon enough….we’re gonna have lots of fun!” she giggled.

“If ya say so….” Johnny moaned, getting even closer to his release. Sylvia smirked knowingly.

“I think somebody needs to come, doesn’t he?”

“G-gettin’ there…”

“Good….come for me. I wanna hear it...you make the cutest noises, sweetheart. Just don’t make a mess.” She giggled, thinking of how his seed had overflowed inside her, causing her to wash her bedsheets.

Johnny whined as his member throbbed intensely, briefly removing his hand from his shaft and grabbing the tissues.

He placed the tissues at the tip of his shaft, making sure it was positioned correctly.

“Ahhh….” he sighed, feeling his orgasm coming on.

He gasped, followed by a low groan as he came, holding the tissues so his seed wouldn’t fall anywhere.

Sylvia listened, smiling at his soft moaning. She loved knowing he was being pleasured well. He deserved to enjoy himself, being the little darling he was.

She stayed quiet for a moment, letting him finish. When his moans quieted down she spoke softly.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Y-yeah...it was n-nice,” he blushed, wiping away a few tiny drops of seed from his pants.

“I did, too...you were adorable, as always.”

Johnny smiled sheepishly, giggling a little.

“Ohh...I bet you look so cute right now...your cheeks all red...you sound kinda sleepy, too!” She giggled, smiling as she pictured Johnny’s blushing face, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. So much pleasure at once would make anyone want to take a nap. She knew she enjoyed a little shut eye after pleasuring herself from time to time.

“Heh…,” he blushed some more, as she suspected.

“I _am_ pretty tired, actually,” he yawned. Besides the fact that he had a pretty busy day at school, he did sometimes feel the need to take a nap after an orgasm.

 _Thump_ _thump_

Johnny jumped slightly when he heard Darry’s footsteps. He hadn’t left his room, thankfully, but it reminded Johnny to check the time. He glanced over at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened. It was nearly nine.

He looked down at himself, he was still holding the tissues containing his seed. His shaft was still exposed, too.

“Sorry, darlin’, I’d better get goin’.” he sighed.

“Aww...well, better get cleaned up...I’ll see ya Saturday, okay? Call me if something comes up.”

Johnny was not planning on missing out on seeing her again, but he agreed.

They said good-bye, then hung up. Not a moment too soon, either. He could hear Pony and Soda outside, laughing about something, their voices getting louder as they approached the door.

He hastily shoved his now-limp member into his boxers, adjusting his pants around his waist.

He nervously glanced down at the soiled tissues in his hand, the he grabbed the lotion and stood up. He headed to the bathroom, put the lotion back and threw away the tissues. He heard the door shut as Pony and Sodapop came in.

He sighed with relief as he began to wash his hands. He yawned, thinking about heading to bed after watching a little TV with his friends.

...

Sylvia stretched out on her bed, beaming. That was the most fun she ever had on the phone.

She found a pen and slip of paper, making a note reminding herself to get Johnny some lube after school the next day.

Placing the note on her nightstand, she stood up, walking over to her dresser.

She opened a drawer, admiring her recent purchases of lingerie, along with a few new pairs of stockings.

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. Nice to see you, too

Late Thursday afternoon, Sylvia parked her car at the drugstore. Johnny not having lube of his own just wouldn’t do at all. She wanted to make sure he was being pleasured properly, after all.  
  
She parked her car, removing her keys and hopping out. She closed the door, putting her keys away, smoothing down her skirt before heading inside.  
  
She didn’t want to get him anything too big, since it’d be harder for him to store, and anything too small wouldn’t last long, so she opted for a medium sized bottle.  
  
Reaching the intimates section, she soon found the water-based lube, picking up a bottle.  
  
She definitely wanted to try sex in the shower, too. She’d usually didn’t bother using lube when she masturbated in there, but that was because silicone lube wrecked her silicone toys, and her water based lube didn’t last at all in there. But, silicone lube would be fine for shower sex without toys, of course.  
  
Picking up a bottle of silicone lube, she carried it with her other bottle as she looked around some more.  
  
She then spotted some edible lube, grinning to herself.  
  
A particularly appropriate flavor caught her eye.  
  
  
  
_Water-based edible lube_ _  
__  
__Caramel-flavored_ _  
_  
  
  
She hummed as she recalled a certain compliment she had given him the previous Saturday.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
_“Hehe...so handsome...” Sylvia sighed, smiling at him, a seductive gaze in her eyes as looked him over._ _  
__  
__Johnny just stared at her, blushing darkly as he looked at her with surprise. Nobody had ever called him handsome before._ _  
__  
__“And your skin’s real pretty, ya know. Reminds me of caramel,” she smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on his cheek._ _  
__  
__“Y-ya think so?” He looked at her, his cheeks a deep red._ _  
__  
__Sylvia nodded before giggling at the sheepish smile on his face._ _  
__  
__She leaned in, playfully nuzzling her nose into his neck._ _  
__  
_ _  
_  
...  
  
  
  
She blushed, shuddering before picking up a bottle, reading its label. It was one or her favorite brands, too! There was no way she was going to pass this up.  
  
Sylvia was very excited to teach him how to pleasure her with his mouth. This would make it more enjoyable for him. It might also help him feel more comfortable. The sweet flavor of the lube would enhance her own taste, and help make it feel less foreign.    
  
She added it to the rest of her bundle, struggling slightly. Her arms were already getting full. She had a feeling this shopping trip would be bigger than she thought. Her eyes scanned the shelves again.  
  
  
  
_Heated Massage oil & lubricant_ _  
__  
__Vanilla Scented_ _  
_  
  
  
She imagined rubbing the oil all over Johnny's skin, his adorable little moans of pleasure filling her room.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
_"Th-that feels good, mistress...it's warm..."_ _  
_  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Then she pictured cuddling on Johnny’s lap, feeling the warmth of the oil on his fingers spreading throughout her womanhood. The sweet vanilla scent would certainly be welcome, too.  
  
She smiled to herself, picking up a bottle. This would surely have other uses, too.  
  
In a few of her smutty novels, she’d read about the characters putting things like hot wax and ice cubes on each other’s bodies, the receiver having the most adorable reactions.  
  
She wasn't too keen on putting hot wax on Johnny, but pairing ice cubes with the oil was definitely intriguing. Much safer, too.  
  
Taking two bottles of it, she grinned to herself. She had a feeling he’d enjoy it, so she’d let him take one home.  
  
Sylvia also knew she wanted to try playing with his ass sometime, but she wasn’t quite sure what kind of lube was best for the delicate area. So, she decided to come back another day after some research.  
  
Struggling a little, the rather large bundle in her arms threatening to fall, she finally made her way to the register.  
  
She chuckled at herself. Sylvia came to buy one bottle of lube, and she wound up buying five. She sure was glad she grabbed some of her mother’s coupons earlier.    
  
Making a quick stop at the baby section, she grabbed a package of baby wipes. She was getting kind of low.  
  
After paying for everything, she headed back to her car, smiling. If the preparation for her future intimacy was this fun, she knew putting her purchases to proper use would be ever-so-enjoyable.  
  
Speaking of future intimacy, she knew he’d be staying overnight a lot, so she decided to get him some pajamas. She’d keep them at her house, so he’d always have something clean to wear to bed if he so chose.  
  
Placing her purchases on the passenger's seat, she drove to a small clothing store. After finding the correct section, she picked up some comfy pants and t-shirts. Sylvia also grabbed a few pairs of boxers. They were super soft, and similar to the ones she’d already gotten him.  
  
She figured he’d be might not always be comfortable sleeping naked (she didn’t always like it herself). She also didn’t want lube and come all over her sheets every morning after (amusing as it was the first time). This was yet another reason she was glad she’d be getting a small couch for her room in just one more day.  
  
She browsed around a little more, then got another idea.  
  
Sylvia found the appropriate section, picking out a mat for her tub floor, as well as some adhesives for the shower wall. Sylvia smirked, she pictured pinning Johnny’s stark-naked body against the wall, gently making love to him, listening to his adorable little squeaks.  
  
But, she knew they could slip in there if they weren’t careful, so this was definitely a good idea. The two young lovers falling and injuring themselves would surely ruin the mood real quick.  
  
  
  
….....  
  
  
  
Johnny sighed, gently sliding his hand back up to his base, shuddering pleasantly. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he felt the hot water of the Curtis shower cascading down his body.  
  
He often took a nice, peaceful shower after school. This one was particularly soothing.  
  
Blushing, he imagined what it would be like if Sylvia was somehow in there with him. It made no sense, of course. How on Earth would she manage to sneak into the shower with all his friends there? It wasn't like she’d fit through the tiny window.  
  
But, hey, that’s what the imagination was for, right? Ponyboy wasn’t the only one who had it.    
  
He closed his eyes, stroking himself gently as he let himself drift off into a fantasy.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
_Sylvia smirked, her slick, bare body grinding into his, pushing Johnny further against the shower wall._ _  
__  
__“Shhh….sweetheart, ya gotta keep quiet… you don’t want your little friends to hear, do you?”_ _  
__  
__“S-sorry…” Johnny stammered, getting his moans under control._ _  
__  
__“Good boy….” she purred, giggling at him before placing her lips onto his oh-so-sensitive neck._ _  
_  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Johnny whimpered, starting to get close.  
  
He unconsciously lifted his free hand to touch his neck. He shuddered, he could actually feel her warm lips on his skin. He pictured the satisfied grin on her face after seeing his reaction, giggling at the rosy blush across his features. She did seem to enjoy how responsive he was to physical affection.    
  
He couldn’t help it, it just felt so good, and he always was one to blush easily. Plus, he didn’t get that sort of contact from girls very much, so the way Sylvia showered him with it was a sure way to get a strong reaction out of him.  
  
He groaned, squeezing his shaft gently before he resumed stroking himself. He gasped, followed by a soft moan as his member twitched, a warm tingle spreading throughout his lower half.    
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
_She giggled as she felt his erection pressing itself against her inner thigh, begging for permission to enter her heat._ _  
__  
__“Don’t be so impatient...where are those manners of yours, honey?” Sylvia pouted._ _  
__  
__Johnny whined, making her giggle again._ _  
__  
__She picked up his hand, placing it between her legs._ _  
__  
__Sylvia gently pressed his palm against her clitoral hood. His tanned fingers grazed her entrance, making her shudder._ _  
__  
__“Rub.”_ _  
__  
__“Y-yes, mistress.”_ _  
__  
_  
  
...  
  
  
  
“Glory...” he groaned, tenderly rubbing his tip.  
  
He used her vibrator on her, and of course had been inside her, but hadn’t actually touched her womanhood.  
  
He wondered how it would feel, probably soft and warm. He shivered as he imagined it tightening and pulsing in response to his touch. He imagined the pleased smirk on her face as she praised him, yet still keeping his behavior in check. He couldn't decide if he liked her praise or teasing better. They both managed to excite him immensely.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
_“Good boy...I think somebody wants to get inside me...well, you’ll just have to wait ‘till I’m good and ready, won’t you?”_ _  
_  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
His shaft throbbed violently in his hand, then he felt his release.  
  
Johnny groaned, followed by a soft gasp as he came, several intense spurts of cum freeing themselves from his shaft.  
  
Dark eyes squeezed shut, his breath hitched, the shower water gently massaging his back.  
  
Soon, it ended, his eyes opening slightly as he released himself. His erection gone, his length slipped out of his hand, falling to the side.  
  
He watched his seed disappear down the drain, then sighed, a calm, peaceful feeling washing over him. His eyes fluttered closed again as he took deep breaths, focusing on the sound of the water hitting the bathtub floor.  
  
  
  
**_Knock knock_** ** _  
_**  
  
  
Johnny yelped, his eyes opening, his relaxation coming to an abrupt end at the sound.  
  
He shook off his surprise, clearing his throat before he responded in the most neutral tone possible.  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
“Johnny? Almost done in there?” Soda asked. He really needed a shower. He had one hell of a busy day at work.    
  
“Uh….yeah, Soda,” Johnny said, hastily grabbing his washcloth and continuing his shower.     
  
Johnny listened to Soda’s footsteps get quieter and quieter. He huffed, a little annoyed.  
  
He couldn’t wait for Saturday. He’d have _far_ more privacy in Sylvia’s bedroom.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Soon, it was late Friday afternoon, and Sylvia and her mom picked out her new little TV, stand, table, and loveseat (very fitting, indeed).    
  
Later, it was delivered to her house, and her parents helped her set it up in her room. Once everything was organized, she was very excited. Now she had a nice private little area for her and Johnny to relax.  
  
Once her parents left to start getting ready for bed, she stretched out on her new couch. It sure was comfy; she hoped Johnny would agree.  
  
She then watched her new TV for a while, the picture was pretty good.  
  
Later, after taking a quick shower and changing into her pajamas, she sat on her bed, going through her recent purchases.  
  
She opened a bottle of the heated vanilla lube/oil, bringing it to her nose.    
  
Sylvia smiled as she inhaled its sweet scent, loving it. She knew she’d enjoy it even more when it was all over Johnny’s tan skin. She had a feeling Johnny would like it, too. She couldn’t wait to see it _all over him_.  
  
Then she headed to the laundry room take his new pajamas and underwear out of the dryer. She had cleared out some drawer space for them, so they’d be ready to access and wear. She wanted him as comfortable as possible, she’d settle for nothing less.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Soon enough, it was Saturday evening.  
  
Johnny had just showered and brushed his teeth, now he was getting dressed for his evening with his “friend”. He had finished all his homework earlier that day, now he was free to enjoy his evening.  
  
Johnny looked at himself in the bedroom mirror, he was wearing nothing but his new boxers and socks.  
  
He turned around slightly, blushing lightly as his dark eyes landed on his rear.  
  
The boxers were somehow both loose and form-fitting. They were pretty roomy in the groin, but sort of clung to his ass, showing off its shape pretty well.  
  
Johnny’s blush increased; he had a feeling Sylvia would be very pleased by this.  
  
He resumed dressing himself, pulling on his new black jeans, followed by his new red t-shirt.  
  
Holding the matching jacket, he looked himself over again, noticing how nice it felt to wear something new for a change.  
  
The clothes fit him perfectly, the material was fresh and soft.  
  
He looked over his jeans, noticing how they hugged his waist and hips, showing off the shape of his ass kind of like the boxers.  
  
Previously, hadn’t been entirely sure why Sylvia had such a fondness for his rear end. But now, he noticed it was actually a pretty nice shape. Slightly rounded, yet firm; Soda’s ass was similar, now that Johnny thought about it. Soda’s good looks didn’t just apply to his face.  
  
Johnny put his butt-pondering aside and shrugged on the jacket, smiling at how nice it felt. The material was sure nice.  
  
Johnny closed a few of the buttons, then straightened out the jacket and admired himself in the mirror.  
  
This was his first time wearing his new clothes, except the underwear and sneakers, of course.  
  
His eyes scanned his reflection, and he decided he looked pretty good. He liked the way the dark colors looked on him. They brought out his own dark features, particularly his hair.  
  
Johnny blushed, he had a feeling Sylvia would approve, too.  
  
By then, it was 5:45, and Johnny decided to start walking to Sutton St. It wasn’t far, so he decided to leave his blade behind. He didn’t want it getting in the way of... _activities_.  
  
He put on his sneakers, sighing with a smile. The sneakers still retained their looks, they still looked new, and were very comfortable, now that they were broken in.  
  
Sometimes he went to Bucks in the evening to help clean up, serve drinks, etc, so nobody questioned Johnny leaving. Soda and Pony just kept watching TV, and Darry stayed focused on his book.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Sylvia smiled to herself as she drove to Sutton St. She was beyond excited.  
  
Her parents had gone out for the night, so she and Johnny would have plenty of privacy.  
  
Since she and Johnny would be staying in that night, she decided to keep her outfit pretty casual and comfortable.  
  
It was just a t-shirt, a pair of slightly baggy jeans, and simple sneakers.  
  
It didn't really matter what she wore, she had a feeling she wouldn’t be wearing it for long during a night with Johnny.  
  
She wasn’t quite sure what kind of lingerie she wanted to wear. She had done a lot of shopping lately, there were so many options. She’d pick something out later, maybe she could tell him to cover his eyes while she slipped into something.  
  
At the moment, she was just wearing a simple black bra with matching panties.  
  
She beamed with excitement when she spotted Johnny waiting for her, wearing a smile of his own.  
  
  
  
……..  
  
  
  
Soon, they arrived at her house. Johnny’s eyes wandered around the living room. It was just as quiet as last time.  
  
“My parents went out for the night…” she grinned at him. Johnny started blushing already.  
  
She giggled at him, and the pair took off their shoes, placing them by the door.  
  
Sylvia stood in front of Johnny, looking him over, traces of passion in her brown eyes as she studied his outfit. She recalled telling him to wear it the next time they saw each other, and Johnny had done so. She loved when he did what she wanted.  
  
“Hehe….wow…hey, uh..can I just…” Sylvia circled around him a few times, admiring the way he looked in his new clothes. They fit him perfectly. She especially liked the way his jeans hugged his lower half. It was very flattering.    
  
“Now that’s what I call handsome...I think you could even be a model,” she smiled.  
  
“Y-ya think so? ” he blushed, but there was a small ghost of a smile on his lips. He’d never gotten a compliment like that before.  
  
She gently grasped his collar, pulling him forward and kissing his lips. His blush increased at that, but he returned her kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. He sighed, his arms wrapping around her waist. He’d fantasized about her kisses countless times that week, it was exhilarating to feel her lips again.  
  
Sylvia loved his soft, warm lips, too, but there were other parts of his body she intended to enjoy as well.  
  
She smirked as she kissed him, her hands starting to wander down lower.  
  
He didn’t seem to notice, giving a soft moan.    
  
He startled a little when she gently placed her hands on his waist, then squeaked audibly when she lightly grabbed his hips, lightly grinding his pelvis into her own.  
  
Sylvia broke the kiss, her lips a mere few inches from his as she spoke.  
  
“Nice build ya got here, sweetie,” she purred, a mischievous grin on her face. She couldn’t deny she was developing a strong fondness for his body, especially his lower half. His form was modest, but still satisfactory.  
  
She giggled, humming quietly as her hands roamed his lower body.  
  
Sylvia nuzzled his neck, giggling as she felt his hips and waist. She was obsessed with how perfectly his new jeans fit him.  
  
He blushed some more, unable to reply. He shuffled his feet a little as she spoke softly, a playful, suggestive tone in her voice.  
  
“Oh, wow.....these sure fit you nice….especially right arrooouunnd…”  
  
She suavely placed her palm on his backside, her fingers wrapping around its shape.  
  
“Here.”  
  
Johnny let out another squeak as his cheeks, neck, and ears turned a deep scarlet.  
  
“What? I said I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you, didn’t I?” She giggled, giving his rear a gentle squeeze. His butt was so nicely constructed, she couldn't help herself. It fit perfectly in her hand.  
  
She had noticed his old jeans didn't seem to fit him right. They were a little too short, the color was faded, and the fabric had gotten so stretched out that they basically just dangled around his legs. All this wasn’t doing his cute ass any favors, either.  
  
He had a very attractive body, but it had been hidden under clothes that didn’t show it off properly.  
  
Well, that wouldn’t do at all. She’d definitely be buying him more clothes in the future.  
  
Johnny reddened, squirming a little against her warmth. He bit his lip when he felt a rather pleasant tingling feeling in his nether region. He struggled to control himself, surprised by his strong, sudden reaction.  
  
He had only been in her company for about ten minutes, and she was already getting him excited.  
  
He blush increased, and she shivered as he wondered what else Sylvia would do to him that night, not to mention any future evenings they would spend together.    
  
“Heehee...your squirmin’ sure is cute….but you’re not uncomfortable, right honey?” She asked. She’d understand if he preferred to get more settled in before being touched like this, so she’d stop if he requested.  
  
However, the aroused blush on his cheeks suggested he didn’t mind much, if at all. Sylvia figured he wasn’t used to being felt up, so she was pretty sure he was just trying to control himself.  
  
His libido appeared to be more prominent than one might expect from such a sweet, quiet young man. That hidden desire of his only increased her fascination with him, as well as her excitement.  
  
“Um...n-no, mistress,” he squeaked.  
  
Johnny gave a quiet whine as she gave his jaw a soft kiss and grinded further into him, making her giggle mischievously, loving his reaction.  
  
She placed her lips onto his neck, making him moan softly and move closer to her.  
  
Johnny reddened, letting her feel him up, her hands taking their time exploring his lower half.  
  
“H-havin’ fun there, darlin’?” He laughed a little, rubbing her waist tenderly.  
  
“Mmhmm…” she hummed. He shuddered as she began nibbling on his ear.  
  
She gave his ass another squeeze, firmer this time. She let her hand linger there as she removed her lips from his ear, speaking softly.  
  
“Oh, you’re being a very good boy, aren’t you? Letting me feel you up as much as I want….and you like it, don’t you?”  
  
Johnny bit his lip, his cheeks stained red as he nodded shyly. He giggled when she kissed his nose, pulling away and taking his hand.  
  
“Hehe….well, there’s more where that came from, sweetheart...c’mon!” Sylvia tugged on his hand, pulling him along. Johnny followed her silently, his blush lingering on his tan face.  
  
She let her mind wander as she led him to her bedroom. His body was pretty cute,  but he was still just a little too thin. She would definitely need to fix that. Anything below excellent health just wouldn’t do at all for her lovely little toy.  
  
Her kitchen usually had plenty of leftovers, and maybe she could even give him something to take home with him. Maybe some granola bars would be a good idea, they were pretty good for weight gain. Certain brands were healthier than others, of course, so she’d check at the store soon. They also weren’t perishable, so he could easily store them with his clothes. She didn’t want his friends meddling with his stuff. The bars would be for Johnny only.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Soon, they were in her room. Sylvia closed the door behind them. Johnny immediately spotted her new furniture and TV.  
  
“Where’d those come from?” Johnny blinked.  
  
“Got ‘em yesterday...for us! Might as well be comfortable, right?”  
  
“Aww...ya didn’t have to do that, darlin,” Johnny frowned. He really didn’t want her spending so much money for his sake.  
  
“Yeah….but I wanted some privacy….trust me, you’ll want it, too, once we really start havin’ fun,” she smirked, planting a kiss on his cheek, which might as well have been a tomato.    
  
She gave his butt a light smack, making him yelp before taking his hand.  
  
“C’mere,” Sylvia grinned, dragging him to her couch. Johnny followed.  
  
“Let’s take this off, hmm?” she said, reaching for his jacket.  
  
Johnny watched her undo the buttons, then shrugged off the garment as she gently removed it.  
  
Placing the jackets on the arm of the loveseat, she then took a moment to admire the way his t-shirt showed off his modest build.  
  
“Oh, you look so cute!” Sylvia giggled, kissing his cheek, making him blush again.  
  
Sylvia sat down on her couch, Johnny was about to do the same before she stopped him.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Johnny looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Sit on my lap,” she ordered with a grin. He was so adorable, she couldn’t help herself, even if it was a little unconventional.  
  
“Huh? W-woah!” He stammered as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her.    
  
He plopped onto her lap, giving a small squeak as he landed.  
  
Sylvia smirked, feeling his ass make contact with her thighs. She’d never been in a position like this before, but she decided she liked it a lot.  
  
“Um…” Johnny looked at her, blinking with confusion. Well, this was sure different. Still, he didn’t move. He didn’t want to deny her. Also, the position wasn’t entirely unpleasant.  
  
Johnny squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable. It wasn’t difficult. Sylvia smiled at him, kissing his cheek. Johnny giggled before speaking softly.  
  
“A-am I heavy?” He asked shyly. He didn’t want her to be uncomfortable.    
  
“No...not at all,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around him and starting to cuddle him.  
  
Johnny blushed, feeling her nuzzle his neck.  
  
He’d never sat in a girl’s lap before. Not a girl his own age, anyway.  
  
The only lap he could recall ever being in was Mrs. Curtis’s when he was little. Sometimes, when he hurt himself, she’d put him in her lap while Mr. Curtis patched him up. It was nice, but obviously nothing like this.  
  
That was just comfort, but this was pure affection.  
  
It sure was lovey, not that he minded.  
  
Johnny settled further into her, smiling a little at the warmth of their position.  
  
He hadn’t been “involved” with Sylvia for long, but she somehow already had this way of soothing him.  
  
He never felt quite this...secure before. Nobody'd ever held him like this. His mother was anything but affectionate with him, and the gang wasn’t usually super lovey, either. He’d get hugs from them occasionally, mostly from Ponyboy.  
  
That was all guy stuff, though. Brotherly love, really.  
  
Still, it was more than he got from girls. They seemed to expect boys to be more domineering, to want to impress them, to show off. Johnny just couldn’t pull that off, not that he wanted to, anyway.  
  
He’d seen Soda cuddle with Sandy before, he’d toss an arm around her at movies, or when she was just hanging out at the Curtis’s. She’d lean into his side, sighing contentedly, looking quite comfortable.    
  
Steve, on the other hand, wasn’t like that with Evie. He’d hold her hand sometimes, and sneak a quick peck on her cheek once in a while. But, nothing super lovey. That wasn’t Steve’s style at all. Johnny doubted he had a loving, gentle bone in his body. Steve wasn’t a total ass _all_ the time, he seemed to treat Evie decently enough, but he sure was rough around the edges. Johnny, along with Ponyboy, often wondered why he and Soda were such good friends.  
  
Maybe he was different with Evie when the two of them were alone? Johnny gave up trying to figure it out long ago.  
  
Still, despite the fact that Steve and Soda seemed like decent enough boyfriends, the idea of them cuddling in Evie or Sandy’s laps was absurd. Steve had far too much manly pride for that. Soda might’ve been a little more open to it, but Johnny still couldn’t imagine he’d enjoy it much. Neither of them were a good size for lap sitting anyway, so it probably wouldn’t have comfortable for them or the girls.    
  
Soda and Johnny were the same age, and Soda was only a few inches taller than Johnny, but he was noticeably more muscular. Johnny knew he and Steve tagged along with Darry to the gym sometimes, and it definitely showed.  
  
Johnny wasn’t too into that, it wasn’t comfortable for him. All that weight-lifting was exhausting. He used to think it made him seem weak, but Pony disagreed.  
  
He didn’t like all that strenuous exercise, either. He much preferred track.  
  
Johnny liked to go on walks with Pony sometimes, and football was fun, too, but those things didn’t do much to build his muscles. So, as a result, Johnny was pretty light. Even though he gained a little weight since moving in with his friends and eating more regular meals, he’d probably always be on the slim side. Sometimes it bugged him, but Sylvia seemed quite pleased by how nicely he fit in her lap.  
  
Johnny was pulled out of his thoughts when Sylvia pulled him closer, planting a firm kiss on his lips.  
  
He blinked, kissing her back softly. He smiled against her lips, letting a hand wander to her waist, giving it a soft squeeze.  
  
Sylvia sighed against his lips, pulling him closer to her.  
  
Johnny settled further into her lap, his eyes fluttering closed.    
  
After a few minutes, Sylvia frowned a little and pulled away, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Her frown vanished as she spotted the rosy blush across his cheeks.  
  
He was adorable as ever, and his kisses were nice, but he could stand to learn some more skills. Just a little more reciprocation would be welcome. Sometimes she liked when he held still and let her do what she wanted, but other times she desired a little something more.  
  
Johnny’s blush faded a little as he smiled shyly at her, then tilted his head at the thoughtful look on her face.  
  
“Hmmm...you could use some improvement, sweetie...”


	3. The lessons begin

Johnny blinked at that, looking at her.

“I could?”

“Yeah….how ‘bout some kissing lessons?”

Johnny thought about this. He supposed he did tend to lose himself in her lips, and forget to reciprocate a whole lot. That fact that he was also pretty shy didn’t help, either. He knew shy enjoyed being in control, but that didn’t necessarily mean she wanted him to just let her do everything all the time.

Johnny frowned. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his mistress.

“Well...alright, if ya want.”

Sylvia grinned, kissing his cheek. He blushed at that, smiling at her.

The young woman was very excited to teach him about intimacy. He had much to learn about pleasure, especially considering so much of his life was anything but.

“Hmmm…” she frowned. Their current position was a little awkward for this, so she decided to adjust it.

She shifted, prompting him to slide off her lap.

Soon, they were both turned sideways, Johnny sitting on the couch, his legs straightened out in front of him.

Sylvia happily placed herself on his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in and placing a small kiss on his jaw, smirking as he shuddered at the contact.

Johnny blushed as she nuzzled against him. Sylvia inhaled, humming at the lingering scent of soap and shampoo.

“Did you shower for me, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes, mistress.”

“Good boy...I did, too,” she pulled back, grinning at him. There was something to be said about intimacy after a good shower, in her opinion.

She could tell he brushed his teeth, too. She noticed a slight minty taste during their kisses.

She tightened her arms around him, pulling him closer.

“Nice and comfy, Johnny?”

“Yes, mistress...hard not to be,” he blushed, liking the warmth of her body, putting his arms around her waist. He giggled as she leaned in, kissing his nose.

“Okay, then let’s get started!”

She decided to start with an example.

“Let’s try this, just hold still...don’t kiss back, just focus on what I’m doing, okay?”

“Umm...I’ll try, mistress,” he blushed.

Sylvia grinned, watching his dark eyes flutter closed.

Sylvia admired him for a moment, looking over his expression with a smile. He looked so cute, eagerly waiting for the warmth of her kiss. his soft, full lips lightly puckered. The young woman smirked as he let out a small, impatient whimper.

She moved closer to him, her lips grazing against his before pressing her lips onto his.

Johnny sighed, tightening his grip on her waist and massaging her.

Sylvia opened her mouth slightly, shivering as her lips enveloped his.

Johnny shuddered at the increased contact, pulling her closer.

A soft, enticing moan rumbled in her throat as she kissed him tenderly, absentmindedly rocking her hips against his lap.

Johnny gave a moan of his own, feeling a pleasurable tingle in his lower half at her action.

Sylvia heard it and smirked, then pulled away a little and spoke softly, her lips mere inches away from his.

“You love that, don’t you? Sorry, I couldn’t help myself...you’re the best seat around...even more comfy than this new couch…” she purred.

“We’ll be  _very_ comfortable tonight, don’t you think?” she murmured.

“Glory Sylvia…” Johnny panted, still reeling from the kiss.

She chuckled, an amorous tone accompanying it as she pulled him into another kiss.

Sylvia made a mental note to not grind into him until she was satisfied with their progress on his kissing skills. She wanted him to focus, and getting preoccupied by an early erection wouldn’t help with that at all.

That might also make the remainder of the night rather troublesome. She was planning on orgasming several times that night, and perhaps he’d be able to do the same. Letting their arousal build up for awhile would surely make that easier.

Sylvia kissed him tenderly, she lost track of how long she stayed like this. Eventually, her lips parted once again.

She then gently tugged on his on his lower lip, pulling it between her own.

Johnny’s moans increased in volume as she began sucking tenderly. She giggled against his lips, letting out a small hum. It was hard to remember to breathe, let alone the fact she was trying to teach him something.

She tilted her head, increasing the pressure of the kiss, pressing her body closer to his.

Johnny rubbed her waist some more, sighing to himself.

She pulled away slightly, tilting her head and pressing her lips onto his again.

Sylvia gave him playfully a few times, before finally pulling away.

She smiled at him expectantly, waiting for some kind of response, perhaps a thoughtful look as he analyzed her technique.

Alas, all she got was a half-lidded gaze of contentment. Sylvia had a feeling that all he learned was that she was an excellent kisser.

Well, that wasn’t exactly news to her. She’d had lots of kisses in her life. After so much practice, of course her skills had gotten impressive.

The fact that her kisses were pleasurable enough to make him bliss out was certainly flattering. But, it was kind of a drawback when she wanted him to focus.

“Johnny? Sweetie?” She kissed his cheek, urging him to respond.

“Huh? Wh-what?” Johnny blinked, finally paying attention to her.

“Did you learn anything?” She tilted her head, a skeptical look across her features.

Johnny stared at her, a sheepish expression on his face. He had already forgotten all about the lessons.

He shook his head and blushed even more, pouting when she started giggling at him.

“C’mon, Johnny, I wanna help you improve! You’re gonna be the best kisser in Tulsa!” Sylvia smiled at him.

“Sorry, darlin’...I can’t think much when you’re kissin’ me like that….” he admitted, biting his lip.

“Awww….that’s sweet, honey...” she giggled, kissing his cheek again. Maybe telling him exactly what to do would work better. He did like following orders.

“Alright, then let’s try this….just do what I tell you, alright?”

He nodded. That might be easier.

“Okay, so I’m going to kiss you again, just do what I do, okay?” She paused, waiting for him to agree.

When he nodded again, she continued.

“If I tug your lip again, do that for me, if I tilt my head, or if I add a little pressure, do that, too, okay?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Also, please keep your tongue in your mouth, at least for awhile.” Guys definitely tended to overdo the french kissing. She’d lost count with how many times guys had shoved their tongues into her mouth with no warning whatsoever.

Much to her relief, Johnny hadn’t attempted anything like that even once. He seemed more than satisfied with the warmth of her lips.

Maybe she’d eventually want to try out at least a little tongue with him, but at the moment she wanted to focus on their lips.

“There are much better uses for that tongue of yours,” she giggled. Feeling his tongue on her other lips would be a different story.

Johnny stared at her, an intense blush rising on his face, covering his cheeks, neck and ears.

“Y-you wanna do that, too, mistress?”

Sylvia blinked, a blush of her own spreading across her face at his response. She had expected him to blush (was hoping for it, actually), but not a reply like that.

It was hard to resist, but she didn’t want to teach him that quite yet. She wanted to start with fingers first. And she really wanted to try out that vanilla warming lube, which wasn’t edible. Also, she wanted to keep his lessons fairly gradual. It seemed like the best approach for someone so shy and rather inexperienced.

Also, his reactions to just simple kissing were so strong, she didn’t want to overwhelm him. Still, his obedience and eagerness to please her made it pretty tempting. But, it wasn’t enough to allow herself to take advantage of him. There was eagerness in his dark eyes, but it was accompanied by a trace of nervousness. She’d wait until he was more accustomed to her womanhood before allowing him to do something so intimate.

She smiled gently at him, placing a small kiss on his nose.

“Not tonight...I have other plans,” she said.

Johnny let out a sigh of relief, and visibly relaxed. She nuzzled his neck, she knew she made the right choice. She knew he’d be ready soon, but not quite yet.

Sylvia refocused on the current lessons. They felt much more innocent suddenly.

“Hehe….anyway, no tongue unless I say so...alright, sweetie?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Sylvia grinned. She loved being addressed so formally. She was starting to get used to it, actually.

“Alright…” she secured her arms around his neck, “ready?”

Johnny nodded, closing his eyes again.

Sylvia leaned in, her lips a mere few inches from his.

“You gonna pay attention this time?” She whispered.

“Mhmm,” he replied.

Sylvia smiled again, her lips meeting his once again.

Johnny nearly lost himself in her warmth again, but forced himself to focus. He gently pressed his further into hers, waiting to reciprocate her next move.

Sylvia gave a small hum of approval, happy he was already making an effort.

She sighed, enjoying the gentle pressure of a simple kiss for a moment. There was no reason to rush. Also, keeping his lessons gradual would surely provide the most satisfactory results. People tend to absorb information better when it’s not shoved at them all at once, she noticed.

Johnny kissed her tenderly as he waited, smiling a little against her lips. He was in no rush, either. He was glad she liked to take her time, he felt the same. Also, he knew he’d learn better when there wasn’t any pressure.

Sylvia pulled back a little, then tilted her head ever so slightly and pressed her lips onto his again.

She smiled slightly when Johnny massaged her waist, mirroring her action.

Johnny reddened when he heard her giggle, happy to have pleased her.

Sylvia enjoyed this new angle, gently tightening her arms around his neck.

After a minute, she decided to open her mouth a little, deepening the kiss.

Johnny made a small noise, letting himself get accustomed to this new feeling. He pulled her even closer, tanned fingers increasing their grip on her waist.

He tentatively duplicated her action, his lips parting to take in more of her own.

Sylvia shivered, pleasure filling her body, which took on a mind of its own. She felt herself moving forward, gently pushing him down, firmly placing herself on top of him.

Johnny grunted as his head made contact with the cushion, blushing as she tightened her legs around his waist, pushing him further into the couch.

She pinned his body underneath her own, a pleased groan rumbling in her throat at their position.

Johnny shivered as she felt her soft breasts press against his chest, hearing her sigh.

She opened her mouth, pulling his lower lip between her teeth.

Sylvia could feel Johnny’s heart pounding in his chest as he rubbed her waist, releasing a soft moan as she sucked the area tenderly.

Soon, she released his lip, making him whine slightly. However, he knew it was his turn now.

Sylvia moaned as he mirrored her action, softly tugging on her bottom lip, bringing it into his mouth.

He sucked tentatively, applying considerably less pressure than Sylvia had.

Still, that simple action sent her passion through the roof. Sylvia moaned louder than usual, sounding very pleased. Johnny reddened at that, surprised at her strong reaction to something so simple.

She grinded even further into him, continuing to moan until he released his grasp.

Sylvia sighed, pulling back a little before pressing her lips onto his repeatedly. This was followed by him doing the same to her.

Their kissing then became far less structured, turning into a hazy make out session that seemed like it would never end, not that they wanted it to.

...

Neither of them knew how long this lasted, but it obviously couldn’t last forever.

Eventually, they were interrupted by a low growl from Johnny’s middle. He wanted to kiss her until he simply fell asleep, but apparently his stomach had other ideas.

Sylvia pulled away, giggling at their interruption as she panted. Johnny blushed deeply, smiling sheepishly. He was in such a hurry to see Sylvia, he hadn’t eaten much dinner.

“Hungry?” Sylvia asked, smiling when he nodded. She hadn’t eaten much, either. She was too busy getting ready to see him. This included picking out what to wear, showering, shaving her legs and under her arms, and fixing her hair.

“Me too...want some leftover chicken and yams?”

“Sure, sounds good,” Johnny’s face lit up at that, looking even hungrier.

“Alright, we’ll come back to this later...I think you could use a break, anyway,” Sylvia giggled as her words made him blush once again.

“Plus, you’ll need the energy for the rest of the night,” she smirked, kissing his cheek.

Johnny smiled before they both looked down, blushing at their position. She was straddling his hips, his body firmly pinned underneath her.

“Hehe...I liked where this was going,” she smirked, placing a playful kiss on his nose as she got off him.

Johnny’s blush increased as he glanced at his lower half, relieved to see he had no visible erection. He could feel one threatening to form; feeling her pelvis grinding against his was very pleasurable, but he knew it’d disappear soon. But, considering how the night was going so far, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to keep it at bay for long. Especially once they ate and got back to her room. He could only imagine what else Sylvia had planned for that night.

Johnny sat up, catching his breath as he collected himself.

Sylvia stood next to him, stretching with contentment.

“Ahhh….hehe….now that was nice! You’re doing an excellent job, sweetheart!”

“Th-thanks, mistress!” He blushed, liking the praise.

“You’re being a very good boy tonight,” she continued, “keep it up.”

“Yes, mistress,” Johnny smiled at her as she giggled and took his hand, pulling him off the loveseat.

Johnny blushed some more as she led him to her door, a little swing in her step.

“Don’t forget what you’ve learned, okay?” She asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Let that sink in...I wanna try again after we eat.”

“Sure, darlin’.”

Soon, they arrived in her kitchen. Sylvia ushered him to sit down at the table while she got their plates ready.

…

Soon, their food was ready. Johnny sighed as he inhaled the warm scent. He hoped it would taste just as nice.

Sylvia arranged their plates and sat across from him.

“Enjoy, sweetie.”

“Thanks, mistress!”

They were both pretty hungry, so they dug in right away.

Johnny washed down a bite of chicken, smiling to himself, was tender and full of flavor. The sweet potatoes were delicious, too.

“Man, your mom’s a good cook,” Johnny smiled at her

“I know,” Sylvia returned his smile, taking a bite of her food.

He seemed to have quite the appetite. It was nice to let him indulge a little. He could stand to gain a few pounds. While she did prefer guys to be on the slim side, Johnny took it just a little too far. He couldn’t possibly have been at a healthy weight for a growing boy. She wanted to fix that.

She had a rather healthy appetite, too. She was almost done by the time Johnny cleaned his plate.

Johnny finished his Vanilla Coke, sighing contentedly.

Sylvia giggled when he let out a quiet burp, making him blush.

Sylvia smirked, raising an eyebrow at him expectantly.

‘What do you say?,’ her brown eyes seemed to ask.

Johnny shivered at the firm, yet gentle look across her features. It felt like he was being reprimanded, but in a sweet way. His cheeks reddened even more before he squeaked out a response.

“Excuse me,” he said quietly, his blush intensifying.

“Good boy,” she smiled with approval. Johnny smiled shyly, his blush fading a little. Sylvia really seemed to appreciate the fact that he had some manners, and he didn’t want to disappoint her.

Sylvia then finished her meal, picking up her water. Johnny watched her drink, biting his lip.

He wasn’t sure why, but he enjoyed being gently scolded like that. Even though she didn’t actually say anything, it still managed to excite him.

Sylvia sighed, setting the glass down and looking at Johnny. She giggled at how flustered he looked. He looked a little impatient, too, a small pout on his lips. He was hoping to return to his lessons pretty soon.

“Awww….does someone wanna go back upstairs?,” she teased him. Johnny nodded shyly.

Sadly for Johnny, she wasn’t ready to head back to her cozy bedroom quite yet. That little reprimandation reminded her of something.

“Well, you’ll just have to wait a moment….I wanna ask you something.”

“O-okay,” Johnny looked at her, squirming a little. Sylvia smirked at that before speaking again.

“So….ya wanna get spanked, huh? Don’t think I forgot about our little phone chat the other day,” she smirked.

Johnny almost choked on his own tongue. His eyes widened, a fierce blush immediately spreading across his face.

Sylvia laughed at him, admiring his blush.

“Hehe….the cheeks on your face won’t be the only ones red when I’m done with you….” she chuckled.

Johnny somehow blushed even more, his face turning a deep scarlet.

“Well, it sound like fun, but I don’t want to get into it too much until I’m better prepared…”

Johnny tilted his head at that. How does one prepare for such an act? It seemed pretty straightforward to him.

“I like to dress up…” she said, apparently reading his thoughts, “and I think some corsets or bustiers might do nicely...don’t you think?”

Johnny imagined her wearing such garments, the soft, delicate fabric hugging her waist and showing off her curves. He reddened, glancing away from her shyly.

“Hehe….someone’s blushing again, huh? You like that? You wanna see me all laced up? You’d love to spend more time in my lap, wouldn’t you?” She smirked.

Johnny blushed some more, biting his lip and nodding.

“Awww…..that’s so cute.….I’m looking forward to it, too, ya know,” she smiled at him.

“I guess we can go back now. Help me clean up,” she stood up, starting to gather her dishes.

“Yes, mistress.”

Johnny stood up quickly, picking up his dishes and dashing to the sink. Sylvia smiled again, loving his eagerness.

Once they finished cleaned up, Sylvia took his hand, kissing his cheek. Johnny giggled as she headed for the stairs, pulling him along.

“Alright. Let’s go finish up your kissing lessons. I have other stuff to teach you tonight, too,” she smirked. Johnny just blushed at that.

...

 

Soon, they were in her room, Sylvia closed the door tightly behind them, then led him back to the loveseat.

Sylvia placed herself in his lap, opening her legs and straddling his lower waist.

Johnny sighed, wrapping his arms around her. Glory, she sure felt good there.

She smirked at his blissful expression, grinding into his lap with a giggle. Johnny whimpered longingly. He couldn’t get enough of her body.

“Don’t get distracted, now, honey,” she said sternly, raising an eyebrow.

Johnny shivered, nodding obediently. She smiled, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek. He couldn’t help but blush again.

“Alright, now show me what you’ve learned, okay? You haven’t forgotten already, right?” She inquired, lacing her arms around his neck.

“N-no, mistress.”

She nodded, then closed her eyes and waited.

Feeling a sudden boost of confidence, Johnny smiled and leaned in, gently covering her lips with his.

Sylvia moved closer to him, sighing happily.

Johnny blushed, smiling against her lips, pulling her closer.

He paused for a moment, unsure of what to try first.

Soon, he opted to tilt his head, softly pressing his lips further into hers.

Sylvia moaned her approval, kissing back.

Encouraged, Johnny opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss.

Sylvia returned it, soft lips sliding against each other tenderly.

They continued like this for a time, relishing in the gentle, yet firm, pressure of thier kiss.

Soon, Johnny gently tugged on her lower lip, sucking tentatively.

Sylvia sighed, pressing her body closer to his.

He was doing remarkably so far. She blushed, shuddering against him as she imagined using the same technique someplace much lower, on her clit to be precise. She shivered as she imagined stray tufts of dark hair brushing against her bare thighs.

She unconsciously raised a hand, running her fingers through his dark locks.

Encouraged, Johnny sucked a little harder, nibbling slightly.

Sylvia’s back arched slightly as she groaned. Johnny reddened, blushing some more as her continued to gently kiss her.

Soon, he pulled back a little, taking a brief rest before tilting his head and kissing her again, applying a little more pressure,

Sylvia looked quite pleased as Johnny eventually broke the kiss.

Johnny smiled at her, their lips tingling pleasantly.

They caught their breaths, relaxing for a moment before Sylvia spoke.

“Hehe….you little gem….that was perfect!” She beamed, kissing his nose.

“Ya think so?” He smiled sheepishly.

“Mmhmm...someone knows how to make a girl feel good, huh?” She giggled, wrapping her arms around him tighter. He reddened, giggling as she nuzzled him.

She placed a small kiss on his neck, then pulled away and admired him for a moment.

His bangs nearly completely covered his eyebrows, as usual. She loved the soft, mysterious shadow they created over his eyes. His hair was freshly washed, and she could tell he had spent a lot of time combing it. There wasn’t a knot in sight.

He had gone light on the grease, he wore just enough to keep it from getting out of control. His wild head of hair seemed to have a mind of its own sometimes. It didn’t match his sweet, gentle personality in the slightest.

She ran her fingers through the wild locks, giggling when he gave a soft whine in protest.

“Ohh...that smells nice…I like your shampoo…”

“I-it’s Soda’s…” he blushed as she removed her nose from his hair and kissed his cheek.

“Well, use that more often.”

“Yes, mistress.”

She smirked, then leaned in close, speaking softly near his bright red ear.

“So...ready to have some more fun? We’ve barely begun, sweetheart,” she purred, smirking at him.

Johnny nodded eagerly, moaning softly as she grinded against his lap. So much contact was getting him pretty excited. He was relieved she had more planned for that night than just kissing. She’d somehow found a way to do more than that over the phone. Stopping now would be pretty frustrating, and a little bizarre.

“I’m so excited to see what else you can do…” she grinned, mischief in her eyes.

Johnny just blushed some more, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

“But, we gotta wash our hands first...c’mon!”

Sylvia got off his lap, taking his hand and pulling him off the couch with her.

Johnny followed her into the bathroom, still blushing deeply.

He had a pretty good idea what she was going to teach him, and he had to admit he was pretty grateful, as well as excited.

Girls used to be a mystery to him, he was happy to be learning more.

Getting more familiar with a lady’s anatomy was certainly welcome. He once had sex with a girl at Buck’s, but it was rather awkward. He felt so clueless the whole time.

They both came eventually, but she seemed pretty unsatisfied, and he kind of was, too.

This was what guys went on and on about? This was what Two-Bit and Dallas were after when they tried to rile girls up?

But now he realized there was much more to sex. Lube made it much more comfortable, and it was better with someone you at least enjoyed the company of. He’d probably never want to have sex with a near stranger again, and that was fine with him.

Not that he and Sylvia’s relationship was anything serious, it felt pretty relaxed. He liked it that way, there wasn’t any pressure to be the perfect boyfriend or anything.

It seemed like his friends either wanted hook-ups with whoever, or they wanted a girlfriend. This was something in-between. He never thought he’d be involved with someone in such a physical way, but he couldn’t deny he was enjoying it.

Johnny was learning a lot from Sylvia, and this was only the beginning. Before now, it kind of felt like she was doing all the work, like she was always the one giving him affection, and this made him feel a little selfish.

He was excited to learn more about intimacy. He disliked how naive he sometimes felt about it, though his modest nature would probably always prevent him from completely letting go of his embarrassment.

And yet, somehow, this was kind of an advantage. She found his blushing adorable. He noticed she’d kiss him even more when he did so. He never thought there’d be a time when he’d be thankful for getting flustered so easily.

…

Soon, their hands were clean and they returned to her loveseat. Johnny sat down, tilting his head when she walked right past him, reaching her nightstand.

“Where’re ya goin’?”

“You’ll see...patience.”

“Yes, mistress.”

Johnny sat patiently, watching her curiously.

Sylvia opened a drawer and took out her baby wipes, as well as a small box of tissues. Returning to the couch, she put the items on the couch next to Johnny, who blushed.

She giggled at him as she went back into the bathroom, grabbing a few towels. Humming to herself, she stood in front of the loveseat and set them down, looking at Johnny with a smirk.

“We don’t wanna make a mess, do we? Especially not on my brand new couch?”

“N-no, mistress.”

“So...I’d like to teach you how to touch me. That okay with you?”

“Yes, mistress. Please teach me,” he replied quickly, surprising himself. He was more eager than he thought. Normally he was shy about these things, but she was so patient with him, and it helped him relax.

Since he wasn’t worried about Sylvia thinking he was pathetic or something, he was able to focus on his libido. He didn’t think much about “urges” before this rather unique relationship. But, now that he was giving his personal desires more attention, he was excited to explore them.

“Yay! This’ll be fun,” she said, looking excited.

“Alright, let’s try it this way first…” she took a seat next to Johnny, moved closer to him, then reached toward her jeans zipper.

Johnny blushed, biting his lip as she unzipped and unbuttoned her pants, her underwear now visible. She then gently took his hand.

He squirmed as she guided his hand into her pants, gently placing it between her legs.

Sylvia let out a soft moan. Just the simple light pressure of his palm pressing against the area made her shiver with delight.

Johnny cleared his throat, forcing himself to maintain his composure. He reached behind her, placing an arm around her lower back, letting his free hand rest on her waist.

Sylvia cuddled closer to him, sighing as she made herself comfortable, leaning in and placing a soft, reassuring kiss on his cheek.

This seemed to relax him considerably, as he let out a soft sigh, waiting for her next instructions.

“Good boy...how do I feel, sweetie?” She asked, gently maintaining her grip on his hand.

“N-nice, mistress,” Johnny reddened, liking the way the smooth, warm surface felt against his palm.

“I like it, too...are you ready to make it feel even better for me?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Perfect...lets try this first,” Sylvia took the two digits between his index finger and pinky and pressed then further onto the smooth surface. Johnny let her guide him, feeling his fingers bury into her heat.

Sylvia sighed and removed her hand from his, letting his hand linger there as she turned towards him. She loosely wrapped her arms around him, prompting him to turns towards her.

She moved her face closer to his, speaking softly a mere few inches away from him.

“I want you to kiss me back, and rub. Okay?”

“S-sure, darlin’.”

Sylvia smiled, then covered her lips with his.

Johnny kissed her softly, using his newly acquired skills, and gently rubbed her warm center.

She moaned softly against his lips, loving how gently he touched her.

He continued to rub her gently for a few minutes, his lips firmly pressed onto hers.

It was nice, but soon Sylvia craved a little more. The pressure he was putting on her center was nice, but was getting underwhelming as the minutes went by. The light pressure he put onto her crotch could be felt on her clitoral hood, and she also felt it on her clit, but it was rather brief.

While it was nice, it could surely be better. He could certainly stand to apply a little more pressure, and his movements were a little awkward. Perhaps giving him a more specific direction would help. His kissing had certainly improved, so she knew this skill could as well.

She tugged on his lower lip, briefly pulling it with her as she pulled back. It gently fell back into place as she broke the kiss. Johnny’s eyes fluttered open, his lips slightly swollen as he looked at her, a rosy blush across his dark face.

“Rub harder...and move in circles,” Sylvia breathed.

Johnny tried to reply, she pulled him into another kiss before he had the chance.

Johnny obeyed, pressing his hand firmly against her heat, moving his hand in a smooth circular motion.

‘Much better,’ Sylvia thought, letting out a pleased hum as she kissed him some more.

The added pressure and improved rhythm increased her pleasure considerably. She squirmed, moving closer to him, her clit pulsing gently at the pressure.

Johnny squeezed her waist, continuing to kiss her tenderly and rub her soft center. Sylvia moaned, making him smirk slightly against her lips.

After a few minutes, her breath hitched, feeling the pulsing intensify. She resisted the urge to clamp her legs around his hand as her heart raced.

She blushed, breaking the kiss and nuzzling his neck.

“Ughh….that’s good...don’t stop,” she gasped.

Johnny blushed deeply, pulling her closer and obeyed.

She moaned, her sex tingling with pleasure, as her clit throbbed intensly, her orgasm spreading throughout her core.

Johnny squirmed, listening to her groan with bliss, feeling some pleasure of his own building up. His shaft twitched in his boxers, he knew an erection would be impossible to avoid. He hoped she’d let him relieve himself soon.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you, too,” she giggled.

Sylvia smirked as Johnny sighed with relief, squirming uncomfortably.

“But, first I’m gonna slip into something...I think you’ll like it. Close your eyes, okay?”

“O-okay, mistress…” Johnny blushed some more, his brown eyes fluttering closed.

Sylvia leaned down, placing a small, teasing kiss on his lips. Johnny whimpered, pouting slightly.

“Don't be impatient, honey...good things come to those who wait.”

“Yes, mistress.”

She giggled again, then walked to her dresser.

Opening her drawer, she knelt and started searching through her lingerie.

…

After a few minutes, Sylvia shut her drawer, grinning excitedly. She had decided on a new babydoll top along with a pair of stockings.

Her groin would be left bare. She wanted to teach him about her anatomy, so the more access he had the better. Also, she decided it was time to finally try out her vanilla lube, so this way she didn’t need to worry about it staining anything.

Plus, she couldn't wait to see his reaction to such immodesty.

Walking to her bed, she placed her garments onto it and undressed herself.

Tossing her clothes into a basket, she slipped into her bra and picked up the stockings.

She pulled the delicate fabric above her knees, then looked herself over with a grin.

She rolled her shoulders and giggled. Her womanhood was sweltering in her panties. She could still feel the pressure of Johnnys palm against her clit. Exposing herself to the air was very refreshing. Plus, it just felt naughty in general, so that was a plus.

Her eyes wandered over to Johnny, his eyes were still closed. She grinned, liking his obedience.

Johnny huffed impatiently as he heard Sylvia giggling. Whatever she was planning, it would surely send blood rushing to his cheeks, as well as other places.

“Can I see now?” he asked.

“Almost,” she sang, smirking.

Johnny squirmed at that, blushing from his increasing arousal.

Sylvia adjusted her top, smiling to herself. She couldn’t wait to see his reaction.

She then opened her nightstand, searching through her lube until she found a bottle of the desired vanilla oil.

Closing the drawer, she carried the lube back to the loveseat. She giggled as Johnny squirmed impatiently.

“Okay, Johnny. You can look.”


	4. Touching and feeling

Johnny’s eyes opened, then almost immediately widened to their capacity as he took in the sight before him.

His whole face and neck immediately turned rosy red as he blushed violently.

Dark eyes wandering over her figure, a small noise rumbled in his throat, a hint of lust accompanying it.

Glory, she sure knew how to dress, whether she was in private or in public.

“You like it? It’s new,” she smiled at him, even though the answer was obvious. She was very excited to play with him some more, and it was clear he felt the same.

Admittedly, Sylvia also enjoyed showing off her curves. She had a particular fondness for garments that showed off her waist and hips.

Sylvia smiled at him, staying quiet as she let him look her over, enjoying it immensely.

“Glory…” he muttered, making her smirk, obviously satisfied by his reaction.

She was wearing some beautiful lingerie. It almost resembled a tank top, but the tattered old garments Darry sometimes wore while roofing houses were nothing like this.

The bust area was made of a black, satin-like material, and was decorated with lace. Johnny’s brown eyes briefly ran over the thin straps on her bare shoulders.

The torso section was a deep crimson, silky material. It was long, gently draping over her rear, and reaching her thighs. It split beneath her cleavage, exposing her stomach.

The whole ensemble looked so delicate and fancy, and he assumed it wasn’t cheap, either. Johnny made a mental note to be careful with it. It’d be a shame to tear something so beautiful.

But it was what wasn’t covered by her ensemble that grabbed his attention even more.

His eyes landed on her exposed womanhood, and he blushed even more. Just like the previous week, her legs were smooth, and her pubic hair was trimmed into the shape of a heart.

Somehow, the garments made her bare groin stand out even more than if she was completely nude.

Johnny suspected she was well-aware of this, considering the satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

She was also wearing some black sheer socks that ended just above her knees. They showed off the shape of her legs very nicely.

“So, what do you think? Ready for some more lessons?” Sylvia eventually asked, a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

“Uhh...y-yes, mistress…” he bit his lip nervously.

He squirmed, a full-on erection was already threatening to emerge, and now it was even harder to fight. He’d likely come in his pants if he wasn’t careful. Sylvia didn’t seem in any hurry to finish...their activities for the evening were just getting started.

Sylvia seemed to notice, raising an eyebrow.

“A-are you getting hard _already_?”

“S-sorry…”

“Geez….just by looking at me?”

“Um…” Johnny blushed, tearing his eyes away from her womanhood, a sheepish look on his dark face. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, but to see it exposed so boldly was quite arousing.

“How are you gonna control yourself when you’re touching me again?” She huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

Johnny pouted. He figured she was only teasing (not that he didn’t like it), but he still didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Hehe....don't worry, I’m not mad, sweetie...it’s only natural…”

Sylvia grinned when he let out a sigh of relief, happy to see him relax.

“Besides, I bet that’s not the only reason, huh? You liked touching me, didn’t you sweetheart?”

Johnny looked away shyly, the answer was pretty obvious. Sylvia smirked at that before speaking again.

“Well, you sure know how to follow directions...you’re doing an excellent job tonight,” she grinned.

“I…I’m glad you liked it, mistress…” Johnny, blushed deeply, looking over her form once more.

“Sometimes I get a little sensitive after I come, I’m gonna take a little break and air out, okay?”

“O-oh...um, a-are you alright?” He blinked. He hoped he hadn’t caused her any discomfort.

Sylvia blinked at him, a smile spreading across her lips once again. He was the sweetest lover she ever had.

“Of course...it’s a good kind of sensitive, don’t worry, honey.”

Sylvia glanced at his crotch, seeing the way he pressed his legs together, a look of discomfort on his face.

“Oh...someone’s getting uncomfortable, huh?”

Johnny reddened, looking at the floor and fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Aww..what’s the matter, sweetie? It’s only natural,” she grinned, setting down the lube and sitting next to him.

She snuggled up to him, draping her arms across his shoulders and placing a few soft kisses on his neck. Johnny whimpered with desire, leaning into her warmth.

“Hmm…” she smirked mischievously, before removing a hand from his shoulder and letting it fall to his lower body.

Her hand soon landed onto his thigh, rubbing it gently. Johnny gulped, blushing deeply as she kissed his cheek.

Her hand reached his to his inner thigh, then he heard her giggle before-

He yelped; her action almost made him jump out of his skin. Sylvia laughed softly, amusement in her voice as she glanced at him. She pulled back her hand, giggling when he gave a soft whine.

“Shush, Johnny,” she said, surprising even herself at how firm she sounded.

“Y-yes, mistress,” he squeaked, blushing at her dominant tone.

Sylvia kissed his cheek before he felt the soft pressure on his manhood once again.

Johnny groaned, keeping quiet and forcing himself to sit still.

“We are going to take our time tonight, understand?”

“Y-yeah, darlin’,” he nodded submissively.

She smiled, then gave his groin a soft squeeze.

Johnny nearly yelped again, but bit his lip, forcing himself to stay quiet as she ordered.

“Good boy,” she purred, softly kissing his neck, smiling as he shuddered.

He looked down, his blush intensifying as he watched her fingers wrap around his bulge. Johnny felt his heart thumping in his chest, squirming at the contact.

Sylvia looked at his expression, chuckling at the bewilderment on his face.

“Has anyone ever touched you here, sweetie?”

Johnny thought about that for a moment, then shook his head wordlessly.

He’d had sex once before getting with her, been on a couple casual dates, and had a few kisses, but he couldn’t say he ever had someone’s hand on his groin, other than his own.

She squeezed him again, a little more firmly this time.

Johnny nearly started thrashing against the couch, letting out a small whine.

‘Responsive as always,’ she thought, satisfied for far.

She grinned, leaning in and kissing his cheek, grinning when he closed his eyes as she resumed stroking him.

She gave him a few gentle squeezes, liking the way he seemed to get harder and harder each time.

Johnny’s eyes fluttered open when the pressure subsided. He watched her play with his zipper, blushing intensely.

He sighed as she leaned in again, placing a small kiss on his jaw. His eyes closed again as he felt the warm, gentle pressure of her lips move to his neck.

“M-mistress…” he whined.

Sylvia smirked, glancing at his expression, giggling at his frustrated pout.

Johnny wasn’t used to being touched like this, and was surprised at how strongly his body reacted. It was almost like she was soothing a wound he didn’t know he had.

“Aww…someone doesn’t get enough of this, does he?” She said, moving closer to him.

His blush increased as she leaned in, gently placing her lips onto his neck.

After a long moment, she pulled away and spoke softly.

“We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” She purred, making him shudder.

She giggled, stroking him lazily, liking how hard he was getting.

She snickered when she suddenly wondered what his friends were doing. Some of them could be such perverts, but she doubted they were having a night quite like this.

“So...what are your friends up to tonight?” Sylvia asked.

“Who? O-oh...uh…” Johnny blinked as he blushed, pouting as Sylvia laughed at him, kissing his cheek.

“I-um...think some of ‘em went to Bucks? Big foosball game.”

Apparently, Two-Bit had managed to beat Dallas’s score. Ever-so-competitive, Dallas challenged him to a rematch, and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Dallas Winston hated many things, and losing was pretty high on that list.

Sylvia snorted.

“Foosball, huh? How boring,” she purred, cuddling closer to him

“I think we’re having _much_ more fun, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, mistress,” he squeaked.

“Good boy,” she giggled, kissing his jaw. She squeezed his groin again, nuzzling his neck.

Johnny’s friends seemed so protective of him, they saw him as a little brother or something.

But, she didn’t see Johnny as some little kid. She saw him as an adorable, charming gentleman. He was very attractive, and he obviously felt the same way about her. What was the harm? She had broken up with Dallas, was on the pill, and always made sure he was comfortable.

And people thought girls were the dramatic ones.

The “pet” of the gang was getting more action than the rest of them at the moment.

It was so ironic, as well as highly amusing, in her opinion.

Sylvia moved closer to him, wrapping her other arm around his waist, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

She smirked, tenderly rubbing his bulge. Sylvia hummed, enjoying the way his pants seemed to tighten even more.

Johnny let out a flustered sigh, his erection uncomfortably pressing against his clothing.

“What’s wrong? What am I doing that’s got you all worked up?” She smirked.

Johnny somehow got even redder, feeling his blush reach his ears as her teasing made him even harder.

“You like it? You like it when I play with you? You like being my little toy?”

Johnny’s breath hitched. His erection was almost painful.

“M-mistress, um…” he gasped. He knew he’d come in his pants at this rate.

“Yeah, I know…” she gave a playful pout.

“Aww...I was having fun…I love how hard you get for me.”

“I want to watch you finish up.”

He stared at her, blushing deeply at that. Sylvia wanted to watch him masturbate? Well, she had already listened to it, he supposed this was the next step.

“C’mon...I loved it on the phone, this’ll be even better!”

Not only did the idea excite her, but she also wanted to see his technique, and maybe even help him improve. She wanted him to be pleasured properly when she wasn’t around, after all.

“O-okay…”

Johnny reddened as she unbuttoned his jeans, pulling down his zipper. She moved the waistband of his boxers down, revealing his erection.

Johnny reached for his shaft. Some relief was certainly welcome.

“Wait.”

Johnny paused, watching as she grabbed a small towel, placing it beneath his erection, covering his pants and boxers. 

Then she picked up the bottle of vanilla oil, opening it, and sighing as the sweet scent hit her nose.

“What’s that?” Johnny tilted his head as the vanilla hit his own nose. He winced as his member throbbed impatiently.

“Lube.”

“R-really? That’s lube?”

“Well, lube and massage oil. It’s heated. Try it?”

“S-sure,” he blinked. He never heard of lube that smelled so good before, or heated up.

“Give me your hand.”

Johnny did so, and she poured a generous helping onto his palm.

“There...okay, go ahead.”

“Y-yes, mistress,” he eyed the oil curiously, then wrapped his fingers around his shaft.

He moaned softly, feeling relief immediately.

“Go ahead, sweetie, take care of that,” she said, an amorous look in her eyes as she watched. Her touch had quite an effect on him, it seemed.

Johnny nodded, then began to stroke himself, the lube beginning to coat his erection, a soothing heat accompanying it.

“Ah-“ he gasped, tanned fingers sliding up and down his length.

Sylvia stayed quiet as she watched, but her thoughts were a different story.

His technique was pretty basic, generic, really, as well as a little sloppy. That wouldn’t do at all.

She was quite efficient when it came to pleasure. With her experience, she had a pretty good understanding of what felt best, and she wanted to share that with Johnny. He deserved it, after all.

“Hmmm...I think we could do better, don’t you?”

“H-huh?” He looked at her, lust and confusion across his dark face.

“I mean, your technique is pretty boring, sweetie...there are lots of ways to make it better.”

Johnny blinked, taken aback. How could there be a better way to masturbate? Wasn’t the act itself enough?

Sylvia giggled at the confusion across his features. She decided to elaborate.

“What’s your best spot?”

“Um...my-my tip,” he blushed. He’d never discussed his intimate anatomy before.

Well, he’d had health class of course, but the subject of pleasure never came up. They discussed things like stds and pregnancy, and looked at diagrams (much to the amusement of fellow students, as well as his own embarrassment). But, stuff like masturbation would surely be considered inappropriate. Even Dallas and Two-Bit never got quite this graphic, and they had enough dirty lines to write their own books.

He’d never told anyone such a private detail, but it did make him feel closer to her.

“How do you like to touch it?” She purred.

Johnny cleared his throat, a fiery blush creeping up his neck.

He looked down at himself, then gently grabbed onto his tip, rubbing it as he usually did. He groaned softly, his eyes closing.

Sylvia huffed. Startled, Johnny opened his eyes, staring at her.

“I want you to feel as pleasured as possible sweetie. You deserve the best,” she leaned in, kissing his cheek.

Johnny blinked at her curiously, smiling to himself.

“I want you taken care of when I’m not around, honey. Try pressing your thumb into it, okay?”

Nobody’d ever been concerned about his intimate needs before. It was flattering in an amorous way.

Johnny nodded and adjusted his hand, his fingers holding into his shaft.

He gently pressed his thumb onto his tip, rubbing tenderly.

Johnny’s eyes widened, suppressing a loud moan. He blushed deeply, surprised at how good it felt.

“How’s that feel?” Sylvia asked.

“N-nice, mistress,” he breathed, rubbing a little harder.

“Don’t come yet, sweetie, there’s something else I’d like you to try,” she smirked, noticing some precum leaking from his tip.

Johnny whimpered, releasing his tip and resuming stroking himself.

“Ever try the underside? It can be pretty sensitive, ya know.”

Johnny blinked at her curiously, then turned back to his erection. He’d never thought of that.

He adjusted his grip, then placed two of his fingers on the underside, massaging it.

Johnny sighed, shuddering as he applied a little more pressure. Another good idea. Sylvia sure knew what she was talking about.

“Hehe...good boy,” Sylvia praised him, admiring his blissful expression. She loved seeing him enjoy himself, it sure was cute.

Johnny reddened, smiling to himself. He whimpered, feeling himself getting pretty close, but wasn’t sure if she wanted him to come yet.

“You’re so handsome...and so sweet...I love seeing you pleasured,” she smiled at him, her eyes closing slightly.

“Th-thanks...S-Sylvia, I-,” he groaned loudly, followed by a few pants. He didn’t think he’d be able to last much longer. He blushed, his shaft twitching in his hand, the oil sending a soothing warmth throughout his pelvis.

“You wanna come, don’t you?” Sylvia smirked, liking the desperate look on his face.

“That’s fine. Go ahead, sweetie. You’ve held off long enough. I don’t wanna make you too uncomfortable…” she giggled.

Johnny sighed with relief, picking up the pace, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

“Don’t make a mess...use the towel,” she said, nodding towards it.

Johnny nodded, his free hand quickly grabbing it from his lap.

He placed it at his tip, securing it so it’d catch all his seed.

Johnny moaned, the warmth of the oil intensifying his pleasure as his erection pulsed. His fingers squeezed his shaft almost desperately, lust in his dark eyes.

“Don’t forget the underneath,” she said, admiring the way he fidgeted against her couch.

Johnny nodded, tightening his grip before stroking his underside once again, harder this time. He shivered, feeling the pulsing intensify before crying out.

Sylvia watched with a grin as he thrust into his hand slightly, a look of bliss on his features as he released.

“S-Sylviaaa…” he whined, gasping as his seed rushed into the towel.

Sylvia squirmed, blushing at the way he gasped her name, feeling her nether region give a few pulses of its own. This was turning out to be a very fulfilling evening.

His shaft jerked in his hand, his erection soon weakening.

Finally, he finished, letting out a sigh of relief.

He slumped back, catching his breath. He’d never come so hard in his life. It was exhilarating.

Sylvia bit her lip, grinning to herself.

She stayed quiet for a minute, letting him catch his breath. Soon, she spoke softly.

“How was that? Nice, huh?”

“Y-yes, mistress….”

She turned around, opening the package of baby wipes, taking one out along with a tissue.

“Clean yourself up, sweetheart,” she said, handing him the items.

Johnny nodded, taking them from her. He used to tissue to wipe himself off, then followed it up with the wipe.

His member was still rather hot from the oil as well as his orgasm. The cool surface of the wipe was quite soothing.

“Feels good?”

“Y-yes, mistress,” he smiled shyly at her.

“Alright, well, that was a pretty good first round, huh?” She said, an innocent tone in her voice.

“Yeah, I...wait, what?!” He stared at her, his dark eyes wide.

“What?” She smiled at him, feigning confusion.

“Y-ya want more?!” He exclaimed, staring at her, looking baffled.

“Of course...I got lots more stuff I want to try, we’ve barely begun, sweetheart,” she smirked at him, mischief in her eyes.

Johnny just looked at her, a deep blush across his face.

Her sex drive was something else. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep up with it. But, he still wanted to try. He was enjoying this relationship more and more. He tended to neglect his own libido in the past, for a number of reasons. This included shyness, embarrassment, and just a lack of knowledge of what he liked. Now that he was indulging himself, he didn’t want to look back. It was addicting, and Sylvia made it even more so.

He didn’t want to disappoint her. He appreciated how patient she was with him. Still, there wasn’t much he could do about his physical limitations.

“Uhh...well, I...can’t do much right now…” he said, his cheeks red. She must have known guys can’t as much as girls, right?

“Oh, I know...you just need a small break.”

“Hmm? Thought guys could only go once a day or somethin’...” he tilted his head.

Sylvia sighed, shaking her head. She’d lost count of how many times Dallas had used that excuse to fall asleep while she remained unsatisfied.

She’d picked up quite a lot of knowledge of male anatomy. The library had some pretty informative books on the subject, Men did have refractory periods, but they didn’t necessarily last an entire day. That may be the case with medical conditions, or if the guy was older, but a healthy young man like Johnny shouldn’t need nearly as much time.

“Nope. You’ll probably be able to go again in about 15 minutes...but your fingers are a different story,” she smirked.

Johnny blushed, his eyes wandering to her bareness.

Sylvia grinned, then stood up.

Johnny eyed her curves as she gathered the lube, tissues, towels, and baby wipes into her arms.

“Okay...now go wash your hands while I get set up,” she wanted his hands warm, clean, and fresh for her.

“And toss that towel into the basket, along with your pants and socks,” she said, walking to her bed. She’d wash them for him in the morning.

“Yes, mistress,” he said, blushing at the thought of undressing.

“But leave your shirt on...you look cute in it. ”

“Alright, darlin’.” His blush increased as he shoved his member back into his boxers, then stood up.

….

Soon, Johnny stepped out of her bathroom, wearing only his red boxers and t-shirt.

Sylvia had pulled down her covers, placed a towel over her sheets, the baby wipes, tissues, lube, and a few more towels arranged close by.

Sylvia smoothed down the towel, then looked up at him.

“Ohh, you look so cute,” she cooed, smiling as he blushed and looked towards the floor.

“C’mere...I wanna play some more” she giggled, getting into her bed.

Johnny walked over to her, letting out a yelp when she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her.

He plopped onto her bed, blushing as she guided him next to the towel.

She placed herself into his lap, snuggling into him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Johnny shuddered as she began nuzzling his neck, placing a few soft kisses on his jaw.

He blushed as she placed her lips onto his, kissing him softly, almost reassuringly.

Johnny sighed, kissing her back tenderly.

“Ya ready, sweetie?”

“Y-yes, mistress.”

“C’mon, let’s work on those skills of yours,” she kissed his nose playfully before moving off his lap.

She placed herself onto the towel, moved the silky material of her chemise out of the way, then picked up the oil.

Opening her legs, she poured some oil onto her hand, then shifted slightly and applied the lube, shivering pleasantly as she felt its soothing heat.

“Ahh...oh, that’s so warm...I see why you liked it so much!” She smirked at him.

Johnny blushed and nodded, his eyes glued to her hand as he watched her fingers work the lube into her delicate folds.

His eyes widened when he felt a familiar reaction. Sylvia was right; it wouldn’t be long before he was hard again.

Johnny felt himself relax as he took in the sweet, warm scent wafting through the air. The subtle musky aroma of her sex combined with the vanilla felt very erotic.

“C’mon, sweetheart...I wanna feel you again,” she purred, the lube glistening on her folds.

“Y-yes, mistress,” Johnny stammered, moving closer to her.

Sylvis took his hand, and Johnny watched as she guided it to her center.

She pressed his fingers against her entrance, moaning. Johnny’s eyes widened at the feel of her soft flesh against his fingertips.

“Try just one to start.”

“Y-yes, mistress.”

Sylvia kissed his cheek, then closed her eyes.

Johnny shifted, then slowly inserted his finger.

He paused, surprised by how slippery it was. It felt so delicate, too. He was happy his nails were short. Scratching her would surely ruin the mood. He would never forgive himself if she wound up in pain.

Sylvia blushed, the warmth of the lube sending soothing waves of heat throughout her center.

“Another f-finger, Johnny…” she breathed.

“Yes, mistress,” he felt a slight smirk curl at his lips, before he obeyed, his middle finger gradually burying itself into her sex.

Sylvia bit back a loud moan, resisting the urge to clamp her thighs around his hand, trapping his fingers inside of her. They certainly seemed to be in their rightful place.

Vibrators were fun, but Johnny’s fingers were one hell of an alternative.

He was moving nice and slow, something some men had quite a hard time with. Self-control and patience in the bedroom were essential.

“You’re so wet, darlin’,” Johnny spoke in a hushed tone, feeling it begin to coat his fingers.

Sylvia giggled at that, squirming a little, loving the way his fingers felt inside of her.

“Mmm…you’re good at this, sweetie,” she purred.

“I-I am?” He asked, sounding rather timid and unsure.

She nodded and gazed at him, her cheeks red with lust, her eyelids threatening to shut completely.

Johnny shivered, blushing intensely. Glory, he might never get used to being looked at like that. Not that he minded the idea.

“H-hook your fingers,” she moaned.

He did so, his fingertips gently prodding her inner walls. Sylvia hummed, her eyes fluttering closed in bliss. Johnny felt her pulse gently around his fingers, as if attempting to pull his digits in further.

“Now r-rub,” she breathed, feeling her toes curl.

He nodded, tenderly working his fingers into her flesh, applying gentle pressure as he massaged her.

Sylvia squirmed, the lube intensifying her pleasure immensely. It allowed for swift, effortless movement, and its scent and heat made it even more intense.

Johnny’s eyes landed on her clit, the bud was swollen with arousal and peeking out from her hood. He blinked curiously, wondering what she might want next.

Johnny went to the library with Ponyboy earlier that week, curious to learn more about women’s bodies, particularly the clit, or its full name, the clitoris.

He’d found a very informative book on the subject, and managed to learn a decent amount of information.

He felt himself becoming more comfortable with sexuality, but the thought of actually checking out that book was too mortifying for him to even consider. So, instead, he just read as much of it as he could during his time there. Pony was too absorbed in his own book to notice what his friend was up to, and Johnny was grateful.

Glory, he’d never hear the end of it if his friends found out about his “research”, but he really wanted to be a good lover. He was still baffled by someone having this kind of interest in him, and such a strong one at that. He felt the need to satisfy her properly.

The fact he always disliked the feeling of ignorance also motivated his “research”.

Before he moved in with Ponyboy and started eating better, sleeping better, and staying away from fights, he found it difficult to concentrate. But, now that he was taking care of himself, it was easier to do so, particularly on reading and learning.

Women’s bodies were more complicated than he thought. He was ashamed to admit he used to think sex was...well, in, out, and done.

But, penetrating her seemed to be just the beginning of pleasing her. Based on what he’d read, the clitoris was more important.

He could easily imagine Dallas not bothering to take the time to learn about these things. He was way too arrogant to admit when he didn’t know something, even to himself. No wonder Sylvia wasn’t happy with him.

Before getting with Sylvia, he didn’t even know what a clit was, exactly. He knew girls had some kind of sensitive spot, but that was it. He didn’t know its name until he asked her, much to her amusement, and his embarrassment.

It sure was sensitive, more so than any other “erogenous zone” on the female body.

Johnny studied her folds, tilting his head slightly. He wasn’t sure if touching her clit directly was the best idea. He suspected that might be uncomfortable. Perhaps he could try something else. The entire area, called her vulva, had many different segments, and the clitoral hood could prove to be helpful here.

“Um...may I try something, mistress?”

Sylvia glanced at him, happy he was getting some more confidence, and even more pleased by the face he was asking for permission.

“Sure, go ahead…” she closed her eyes, wondering what he was up to.

Johnny rubbed her inner wall, blushing as he heard her moan. He placed a sweet kiss on her temple, keeping his two fingers where they were. He turned his body towards her slightly, then lifted his other hand.

He adjusted himself, and Sylvia felt his hand graze her trimmed bush as he reached for her hood.

He positioned his hand above her womanhood, then extended his thumb and index finger, taking her hooded clit between them.

Sylvia shuddered. Encouraged, Johnny continued on.

Johnny lightly pinched her flesh, gently massaging her clit through her hood.

It was a little tricky because of the slickness of the lube, but he managed to maintain his grip.

Sylvia blinked, biting back a loud moan.

“Um...th-this alright, mistress?” He didn’t want to hurt her. Her little bud sure was delicate. He figured it might get painful if he let himself get too carried away, tempting as it was.

Well, he sure didn’t have to worry about that, considering the delighted squeal that seemed to burst out of her, making him jump.

She squirmed against her sheets, bewildered by his sudden ingenuity. She’d touched herself like that before, it always made her come quickly. But, she didn’t think to tell any of her lovers about it. She’d always assumed they’d be confused by it or something.

She didn’t always like her clit directly touched, it was just too much for her sometimes. Touching it indirectly like that was lovely.

Johnny could help but smirk, a sense of accomplishment surging through him.

He took that as a sign to continue, rubbing small circles against her hood, rubbing her warm, velvety entrance tenderly.

“Th-third finger…”

“Yes, mistress,” he smiled shyly, lifting his ring finger and slowly inserting it into her heat.

Sylvia groaned, feeling her slit stretch to accomodate, his three fingers now fitting snuggly inside of her.

Johnny moaned softly, feeling his own body react to this, grimacing at how tight his boxers suddenly felt.

“R-rub me some more...do that thing with my clit again,” she stammered, her voice laced with arousal.

“Yes, mistress,” Johnny smirked, feeling her snatch give an intense pulse as he hooked his fingers again, gently rubbing her inner wall.

Tenderly pinching her hood again, he felt her clit throb inside the delicate flesh.

Sylvia shuddered with pleasure, it felt like he was stimulating her clit from multiple angles at once.

“This alright, darlin’?” Johnny blushed,

“Ugh...what do you think, sweetie?” She huffed, then whimpered when she felt an intense tingling, feeling her orgasm coming on.

“D-don’t stop,” she stammered, “make me come, Johnny.”

“Yes, mistress,” he shyly leaned in, softly kissing her cheek, making her smile.

He continued to massage her sex gently, keeping up a smooth rhythm.

She closed her eyes, her sex clenching hard around his fingers, her clit pulsing gently in his grasp.

He wondered if he should increase the pressure, or pick up the pace. That’s what he usually did for himself.

“Should I go faster, mistress?” He asked, kissing her cheek.

“No, sweetie,” she purred, “that works for boys, but girls like it nice and slow...or it’ll just get uncomfortable.”

Johnny suspected as much, keeping up the same slow pace.

Sylvia rocked her hips, thrusting into his fingers slightly. She looked at Johnny’s face, giggling at his adorable expression of concentration.

She leaned into him, being sure not to pull away from his fingers.

“Such a good boy,” she purred, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Johnny blushed at the praise, wincing as his erection intensified. Her room sure felt hot all of a sudden.

After a few minutes, her entrance tightened, then her sex began to tingle before she came. She moaned, arching her back as her sex pulsed intensely.

Sylvia squealed, her orgasm sending rippling shockwaves of pleasure through her core.

Johnny felt her velvety heat clench around his fingers, his cheeks red with arousal.

Eventually, it ended, Sylvia sighing with relief.

“Ahh....that was good….” she sighed, then looked down.

“You can move your hands now, sweetie,” she giggled.

Johnny smiled sheepishly, pulling his hands away from her womanhood. Removing his fingers from her entrance, he blushed as it gave a light squelch.

Sylvia felt the towel dampen underneath her, so she moved herself off of it, then picked it up. She sighed with relief when she saw her sheets were clean. She didn’t want any stains.

Johnny watched her silently, looking over her expression. He found his boxers getting tighter and tighter as he examined the post-orgasmic, blissful look in her eyes.

Something about the fact that he alone was able to please her so much was driving him wild.

“Put this in the basket, Johnny,” she said, handing the towel to him.

“Uh, y-yes, mistress,” Johnny blushed, taking the bundle from her and standing up, reaching the laundry basket and tossing it in.

Sylvia grabbed a new towel. She spread it out, then placed herself onto it with a sigh.

Her sex was still warm, and coated with that deliciously scented lube, it's lovely aroma lingering in the air. Combined with her own sweet musky scent, it was intoxicating. Her room smelled like sex, and it was glorious. She was eager to keep going. She had so many ideas she wanted to try, and the next one would allow them to see each other whenever they so desired.


	5. Deep

Johnny stood in front of the bed, staring at the polaroid camera in his hands.

“A-are ya sure about this?”

“Mmhmm, this’ll help you come when you’re alone, sweetheart,” she smiled at him.

He stared at her, eyes wide as he blushed intensely.

“Well….at least I hope it will….” she pouted, playful mischief in her eyes.

Johnny blinked at her; he figured she was teasing him again, but what if she wasn’t? What if he hurt her feelings? He felt guilty, and his words came tumbling out before he could think.

“O-oh! I...c-course it will, mistress...you’re b-beautiful…” he stammered, then blushed even more.

She giggled at him, and Johnny sighed with relief. So she was just teasing, thank goodness.

“That’s better...now get ready, sweetie...you know how to work that, right?”

He nodded, but looked a little unsure as he eyed her camera.

Cameras were something he rarely had access to, so he was pretty clumsy with it. It was kind of funny that he now had more experience with intimacy than with something as simple as taking someone’s picture.

But, he was determined to do it right. How would he ever be a good lover if he couldn’t even work her _camera_?

Plus, it looked expensive and he’d never forgive himself if he broke it.

Sylvia lifted the material of her chemise, exposing her breast, leaving the other covered teasingly.

She shifted, leaning back a little. Spreading her legs, she placed a hand on her inner thigh, her fingers hovering at her entrance.

Johnny blinked, watching her pose. His eyes wandered to her womanhood, a soft whine escaping his throat. She was still wet, her folds swollen and flushed red with arousal. His shaft twitched in his boxers, pressing against the material uncomfortably as his erection increased.

Sylvia glanced at his bulge, satisfied. She imagined him all alone with the photo, touching himself at the sight of her like this. She knew his needs would be very well taken care of.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” she said, giving him a sultry smirk.

“Okay, go ahead,” she said, giving him a sultry smirk.

Johnny nodded, stumbling a little before finding the appropriate button and pushing it.

After a brief flash, followed by a pause, the photo printed. Johnny caught it and looked it over. His brown eyes widened to their capacity.

This was now officially his naughtiest possession...and the dirtiest picture he’d ever seen. It was even more risqué than some of the photos in the few adult magazines he’d stumbled upon in the past.

Johnny took his eyes off the picture and looked at her, blushing as she smirked at him.

“What are you lookin’ at? Keep it up,” Sylvia purred, posing again.

“Uh...we’re not done?!” He blinked, his cheeks still stained red.

“Nope...what if you get bored with that one? Variety is the spice of life, sweetheart.”

He was baffled. The thought of getting _bored_ with such a thing was kind of insane. Years ago, just the thought of holding a girls hand was enough to get his heart pumping. Funny how things turned out.

Soon, Johnny placed the photo down, carefully getting her camera ready again. That photo was more than enough on its own, but he wasn’t complaining.

…

Johnny sat in Sylvia’s bed, staring at the bundle of photos on his hands.

Sylvia put her camera away, sitting next to him, a light blush on Johnny’s face.

“Good boy,” she purred, kissing his cheek.

Johnny smiled shyly, then tentatively leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her temple in return. She giggled.

When he pulled away, she returned his smile, admiring her own assortment of photos.

“Hehe...I’m gonna have so much fun with these...”

Johnny looked at the pictures in her hands, his eyes wide. She simply insisted on taking some pictures of him, too, and he supposed it was only fair. Seeing himself like that was kind of odd, but not unpleasant. Surreal might be a more accurate way to put it.

Still, he didn't want them falling into the wrong hands. That would be mortifying.

Sylvia saw the unsure look in his dark eyes, frowning slightly. She placed a hand on his bare shoulder, turning him toward her and kissing him reassuringly.

Johnny blushed, then smirked a little and tugged on her lower lip, nibbling slightly.

His blush increased when she gave a low moan, returning his action.

Sylvia looked quite pleased by how well he retained his kissing lessons. She hoped the same applied to everything else he learned. She pulled away, then placed a playful kiss on his nose.

“Don’t worry, Johnny, these are for my eyes only. I’ll keep them nice and safe, okay?”

“O-okay...thanks, mistress,” he sighed with relief, feeling himself relax again.

“Do you like your pictures, too?” She smiled at him, happy to see him calm again.

“Uhh...y-yes, mistress,” he blushed. That was one hell of an understatement.

“I’m glad...maybe we could have some fun with ‘em over the phone,” she purred.

Johnny looked away, he liked the sound of that, but was too shy to admit it.

Sylvia giggled at him, kissing his neck, smirking as he shuddered.

She took the photos from him, then leaned over, placing them on her nightstand. She put the photos of Johnny into her drawer.

“You can take them home in the morning, okay?” She sat back down, smiling at him.

Johnny nodded, his eyes running over her breasts, biting his lip before he looked away shyly.

Sylvia huffed, rolling her eyes playfully.

“C’mon, sweetie, it’s nothin’ ya haven’t seen before,” she chuckled.

“S-sorry, mistress,” he blushed, deep brown eyes landing on her chest once again.

He froze, surprised at how easily his embarrassment seemed to just fade away. Her body was quickly becoming more and more familiar.

Sex used to feel so foreign to him, as well confusing and intimidating, but that was changing. She was so patient with him, it easy to relax and enjoy himself when he wasn’t nervous. She actually seemed to like his inexperience, she certainly enjoyed showing him the way.

“It’s okay…” she smiled gently, “I love these stockings, don’t you? Think I’ll leave them on.”

Johnny’s reddened; he liked the way the sheer, delicate material seemed to meld to her legs. He couldn't say he minded the idea.

“G-good idea, darlin’,” he stammered, squirming a little.

“They sure are comfortable,” she sighed, running a hand over the soft material fondly. Johnny nodded absently, dark eyes roaming her lower half.

“They fit perfectly...just like you, ” she giggled, kissing his cheek.

Johnny’s cheeks flared up once again at that, squirming at her words.

“You always blush so easily...it turns me on, ya know…” she purred.

“What? Wh-why?” He blushed even more, making her giggle.

“It’s cute…” she smiled.

Boys could be so boring and emotionless. They were always trying to be cool, always trying to impress women with their muscles and disgusting pick-up lines.

But, no matter how hard they tried to be manly, they had emotions just like everyone else. Even Dallas got embarrassed from time to time, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Affection with him always felt so cold, distant, and routine. She never though kissing someone (who was supposed to be her boyfriend) could be so depressing. She assumed he enjoyed it; he must have found her attractive, right? They were dating, weren’t they? Sylvia wasn’t so sure anymore. What took her so long to break up with him for good? She knew she’d never make such a mistake again.

On the other hand, Johnny didn’t seem to have very good control of such feelings; they seemed to have minds of their own.

Not to say that was a bad thing. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

They way Johnny couldn’t help but lean into her, the way he blushed red at her kisses and dirty talk; she loved it all.

It drove her crazy. It was hot. And she wanted him to know that.

“Mmm…adorable, even...” she purred, nuzzling his neck, placing a few kisses on his sensitive skin.

Johnny whined, unable to move, his lower body squirming against the towel as blood rushed somewhere far lower than his face.

She reached out, running a hand across his smooth chest, making him whimper longingly.

Sylvia giggled at that, making him blush deeply.

He squirmed when she placed a small kiss on his neck, then pulled back and spoke softly.

“How ‘bout another lil’ bruise?”

“S-sure, mistress.”

Johnny squeaked when he felt the soft pressure of her lips against his neck once again. She giggled against the warmth of his skin.

He closed his eyes, biting back a loud moan as she began sucking on the delicate area.

Johnny whined, arousal surging through him at her action.

After what felt like minutes, she pulled back, giggling.

“Hehe...I love how that looks on you,” she smirked, admiring the small hickey.

“You like it, too, Johnny?” She purred, her lips hovering on his neck once again.

Johnny shivered as his skin tingled under her hot breath. He found himself admiring his previous bruise quite often, until it disappeared, of course. There was something exciting about her marking him like that.

He nodded, blushing with arousal.

“So naughty...how ‘bout another one?”

He nodded. Sylvia leaned in again.

She placed a gentle kiss on the hickey, and Johnny moaned softly as she dragged her lips down his neck, stopping near his collarbone. She nuzzled him, giggling against his skin.

Apparently, Johnny was sensitive there, too. He whimpered, arching his back slightly.

“Shush. Hold still, ” she said firmly.

“Y-yes, mistress,” he stammered.

She smirked, her lips parting as she took his skin between them. Johnny’s eyes fluttered closed as Sylvia sucked gently, humming into his neck.

Soon, she pulled away, placing a few kisses on his cheek, making him giggle.

Sylvia admired her handiwork, smirking at him.

“You look so cute like this…” she giggled. He had a dreamy, lustful look in his dark eyes, a cute blush across his tan cheeks, his new marks settling into his skin.

“You like that? You like your little bruises? They make for very nice little reminders, don’t they?”

“M-mistress…” he whimpered underneath her, wincing as his shaft twitched, his pleasure becoming overwhelming.

She peered at his erection, chuckling when she spotted a little precum glistening on his tip.

“Jeez...I don't know what’s got ya so worked up…” she giggled, smirking mischievously as she climbed into his lap.

A surge of lust rushed through him as her curves pressed against his bare body. She pressed her lips to his, her arms circling his neck.

He returned it with a soft moan, his eyes closing. Sylvia smiled against his lips.

Johnny gave a small whine of discomfort, his erection getting stronger as her soft breasts pressed against his chest.

”Sylviaaa…” he whined.

She giggled, grinding into his lap. She moaned softly when his manhood grazed her bare thigh, hovering near her folds. Johnny whimpered at the contact.

Sylvia groaned against his lips, her own sex was pulsing with arousal as well. While she was eager to finish up their evening, but couldn’t resist teasing him first.

Finally, Sylvia broke the kiss, tugging on his lower lip as she pulled away, watching it snap back into place. Johnny’s eyes fluttered open, his lips red and swollen, a lustful, almost sleepy look across his features.

The desire in his expression was endearing. He seemed surprised at how strongly his body was reacting. Sylvia giggled again, leaning in close.

“I think little Johnnycake wants to fuck,” she purred. He squirmed, nearly choking on his own tongue.

Johnny’s cheeks flared up again when he felt her soft lips brush his ear.

She gave his earlobe a small tug before pulling back, speaking softly.

“You’ve been a very good boy, wanna try being on top this time?”

“Um...a-alright,” he stammered, a little nervous suddenly. That position was a little awkward for him. Sylvia seemed to sense this.

“Don’t worry, just do what I say.”

With pleasure, he thought.

He blushed bright red when she giggled at him. He didn’t realize he was speaking out loud.

“Uh, I mean...o-okay, mistress.”

“Hehe….awww, you like doing what I want? You like being my little toy?” Sylvia teased him, playfulness in her voice.

Johnny pouted at her teasing, but was more aroused than anything.

She kissed his jaw, getting off his lap.

Sylvia bent over, reaching into her drawer. Johnny’s dark eyes immediately landed on her ass.

“I think that vanilla stuff might burn if it gets too far up there...so we’ll use the normal kind...okay?”

“Sure, darlin’,” he said, blushing deeply as he tore his gaze away from her rear. He’d never want her to hurt herself.

She pulled out her water-based lube, along with a small vibrator.

“This should help us out,” she smiled at him, placing the toy on her pillow. Johnny stared at it, blushing darkly.

Sylvia put the bottle aside and took a baby wipe, cleaning off the vanilla oil. Johnny’s eyes were glued to her hand as he watched, fascinated.

Just having sex wasn’t enough for Sylvia, she wanted to do it properly. She certainly was efficient, and Johnny wasn’t complaining. He just wanted to do a good job.

_And to be a good boy._

Johnny squirmed, his erection twitching.

“Um...ready, mistress?”

Sylvia put the soiled wipe aside. She raised an eyebrow at him, wearing a look of amusement.

“Jeez...someone’s eager, huh?” she giggled. Johnny reddened.

“Wanna put this on me?” She held out the bottle of lube.

“S-sure, Sylvia,” he bit his lip at the thought of touching her again, picking up the small bottle and opening it. He poured some onto his palm, then bit his lip as he reached for her center.

Sylvia sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of Johnny’s hand gently working the lube into her folds.

“H-how’s this?” He blushed.

“Perfect,” she purred.

Once she was coated, he removed his hand. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Ya ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes, mistress,” Johnny closed the bottle and set it down, smiling shyly.

“Wipe that off, and come here.”

Johnny nodded, taking a tissue and cleaning up the lube from his hand.

Sylvia laid down, spreading her legs and smirking at him.

Johnny stared for a moment; such a welcoming positon would drive any boy crazy.

Soon, he shook off his bewilderment and moved closer to her.

Johnny got into what he hoped was the right position and took hold of his erection.

He placed it near her entrance, looking to her for permission to continue. When she nodded, he slowly slid his tip inside. Sylvia squirmed in anticipation.

Johnny looked at her, uncertainty etched across his features

He didn’t want to hurt her. Johnny’s desire was overwhelming, his shaft was twitching in anticipation against her heat. He was eager to bury himself inside of her and get some relief, but he didn’t want to get carried away.

He often heard jokes about girls being sore after nights like these. But, Johnny didn’t find them very funny. If a woman grants you access to her body, how is hurting her any way to show your appreciation?

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, ya won’t hurt me,” she said, noticing his hesitation.

“Okay, mistress,” he smiled,

“Now, be a good boy and get inside,” she purred.

“Y-yes, mistress,” he shuddered at the firmness in her voice, then pushed in.

Johnny bent his knees, entering her carefully. Sylvia sighed, pleasure already filling her as he entrance began to stretch around him.

He stopped when he was halfway in, Sylvia opened her eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“All the way, honey,” she hushed. He hesitated.

“It’s okay, sweetie. It shouldn’t hurt,” she was very well lubricated, and Johnny was very gentle. Any pain right now was the last thing she expected.

She smiled, watching his eyes flutter closed as he entered her fully.

Johnny closed his eyes, moaning as his shaft disappeared into her body.

His base rubbed against her clit, and she groaned, satisfied so far.

“H-how’s this?” Johnny breathed through his pleasure. He was nearly all the way in now. She was so warm.

Sylvia groaned, feeling herself tighten around his shaft. She really liked his size, he was slightly bigger than average, but not overwhelming.

“Ahh...Johnny, _you feel so good_ …” she purred.

Sylvia rocked her hips, moaning as his length rubbed against her walls. She raised her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Johnny moaned softly, blushing as the delicate fabric of her stockings rubbed against his bare skin.

“Comfy, sweetie?” Sylvia purred.

“Y-yeah,” he breathed, smiling shyly as she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She placed a soft kiss on his jaw, nuzzling him.

“What are ya waitin’ for?” She purred, rocking her hips.

“I...I don’t wanna-”

“It’s fine, sweetie! Just go slow...shouldn’t hurt,” she said.

“O-okay, mistress,” he smiled.

He bent his knees, pressing them into the bed, steadying himself. It’d be easy to accidentally slip and thrust too hard. He didn’t care what other guys said; slamming into a girl like a maniac when she wasn’t ready for it sounded awful.

She giggled as he gingerly wrapped his warm arms around her, snuggling into him.

“Mmmm...go ahead, now.”

“Yes, mistress.”

He tried a small thrust, and shuddered at his body’s reaction.

“Ahhh...man, that’s good….” Johnny groaned.

“Mmhm...told ya,” Sylvia said.

She sighed, pleasure filling her body as he began to thrust gently, getting into a smooth rhythym. The lube allowed for a lot of free movement.

They closed their eyes, losing themselves in their pleasure, letting the rest of the world disappear.

“Mmmm….you’re doing very well...good boy…” she kissed his neck.

“Heh...th-thanks, darlin’,” he placed a shy kiss on her collarbone.

“Oohh….do that again…”

Johnny obeyed, blushing as Sylvia moaned with pleasure.

Her clit was feeling a little left out, so she removed an arm from his neck, reaching for her vibrator.

Sylvia switched it on, and Johnny paused as she squeezed it between their bodies, finding her hood.

She pressed it against the delicate flesh, turning it up a few notches. She immediately felt her clit tingle pleasantly at that, making her moan.

“A-Ahhh….” Johnny breathed, the vibration spreading to his shaft.

“Hehe...ya feel that?” She giggled, kissing his cheek and pressing harder.

Johnny nodded, then resumed his thrusts, moving a little slower so she could keep the toy in place.

Soon, she felt herself getting close, but her upcoming orgasm didn’t as strong as she had hoped. She needed him deeper.

“Hold still,” she ordered.

“Y-yes, mistress,” he obeyed, his pleasure increasing at the firmness in her voice. Even though she was underneath him, she still took charge. Some guys might be put off by this, or call her needy or something, but not Johnny.

It was a little unconventional, but there was something very exciting about being bossed around.

He also wanted to do a good job, and nobody knew how to pleasure Sylvia better than Sylvia herself.

She turned off her vibrator, putting it aside before shifting her body, squeezing her legs around him, until-

Sylvia squealed as his shaft hit her cervix, arching her back. Pressure built up inside of her, her pleasure deepening and reaching her abdomen.

“Ah! D-does it hurt?!” Johnny stuttered through his lust, concern in his soft voice.

“N-no…I just, um…” she wasn’t in pain; far from it, actually. But, she still wanted to be careful.

“This is as deep as you can get...it’s not a bottomless pit. No thrusting now, okay?”

“O-okay, mistress,” he said, sounding tired. He was rather close; he hoped Sylvia was almost ready to finish. He’d hate to come too early.

She rocked her hips, going slow, moaning as his head rubbed against her cervix.

Johnny mirrored her action, gently grinding his hips against hers, groaning as her walls tightened around him.

“Mmm...good boy…” she purred, kissing his neck.

Johnny smiled shyly against her skin, shuddering with pleasure at the praise.

Sylvia rolled her pelvis a little harder, letting out a pleased moan when his pubic bone met her clit.

Johnny kissed her cheek, then spoke softly.

“Oof...n-not gonna last much longer, darlin’,” he panted, kissing her collarbone again.

Sylvia giggled. His Southern accent became more pronounced when he was aroused or sleepy; it was adorable.

“Likewise, sweetheart,” she nuzzled his neck.

It was impossible for any two people to be any closer, she mused. Her soft breasts pressed firmly against his smooth chest, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, his aching shaft buried deep inside of her core.

Deep inside, his head continued to gently rub her cervix, as if caressing it. She shuddered; the feeling was intense, but not unbearably so.

She grinded into him, tightening her legs around him, moaning loudly as she rubbed her clit against his pubic bone.

“Let’s come together now, okay sweetheart?” She hushed.

“O-okay, mistress,” he groaned, and they rocked their hips a little harder.

Johnny couldn’t focus on anything but his overwhelming pleasure, as her warm, slick walls squeezed and massaged his length.

Sylvia moaned loudly when she felt pressure on her cervix and clit at the same time, her pleasure reaching its limit. Her muscles contracted, and she cried out.

She held him close, his warm hands massaging her back, unable to restrain herself any longer.

“Aaa-ah! Ah!” Sylvia squirmed underneath him, arching her back as she finally climaxed.

Johnny groaned, bucking his hips as he pulsed inside of her, a warm tingling spreading through his lower body.

“J-Johnny…” she purred, a breathy giggle escaping her lips. His moaning was so cute, it sent another wave of pleasure through her. She smiled, kissing his cheek, grinding into him as her sex throbbed.

Sylvia shuddered, moaning Johnny’s name as her orgasm overwhelmed her senses.

Johnny cried out as her heat clenched around him. His shaft throbbed, before his hot seed rushed into her, and time seemed to slow down as they were engulfed by intense pleasure.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Sylvia screamed, arching her back, moaning as her orgasm seemed to spread to the rest of her body.

A rare sense of pride swelled up inside of him at her reaction. He never knew how amazing it’d feel to pleasure a girl so efficiently...not to mention tiring.

Johnny bucked his hips, and Sylvia squealed as he released a second, weaker stream.

Soon, it ended, calmness washing over them.

Exhausted, Johnny collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing hard, their hearts pounding.

“You alright, sweetie?” She smiled tiredly, kissing his cheek.

“Y-yes, mistress.”

...

Sylvia laid there, holding Johnny close, staring at her ceiling in disbelief. She’d never had an orgasm reach her toes before. Who would think sweet little Johnny Cade could do such a thing?

It was physically intense, sure, but that wasn’t all. His reaction to the whole thing set her off, too. His pleasure was through the roof, and he seemed so...enamoured by what her body was doing to him. It was incredibly cute, and she found it very arousing, too.

Johnny’d never come so hard before, either. He wasn’t aware of just how intense sex could be. It was a little jarring, but in a good way.

Sylvia looked deep in thought, there was a smirk tugging at her lips, dreamy lust in her brown eyes.

“You’re so cute, sweetheart,” she leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Johnny giggled at that, then squeaked as her lips touched his neck.

“Good job,” she tightened her arms around him, cuddling him close.

A breathy chuckle escaped her as he muttered a “thanks”.

She giggled at that, running her fingers through his wild hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Johnny relaxing on top of her, Sylvia playing with his dark locks. He didn’t seem to mind.

...

“You can pull out now, you know,” Sylvia giggled, sounding sleepy.

“Hmm? O-oh...right,” he blushed, feeling sheepish as he pulled himself out of her. Immediately after he did so, some leftover cum seeped out.

“Ugh, now I’m leaking...clean up after yourself,” she ordered.

“Yes, mistress,” he kisses her cheek, making her smile as he rolled off of her, reaching for the baby wipes.

Sylvia closed her eyes as Johnny gently cleaned her up. She sighed; her sex was still sensitive and tingling with heat after such an intense climax. The cool wipe was very refreshing.

Johnny put the wipe aside, then laid down next to her, lying on his side. He had a curious look in his dark eyes.

“What?” Sylvia tilted her head at him.

“Wh-what was that?”

“What was what?” She asked, sounding confused.

“I...I mean, it felt...different from last time.” He said.

“Well, you were pretty deep in me...I think you were touching my cervix,” she said.

“Y-your cervix?” He blinked.

Johnny vaguely remembered seeing the term in one of the anatomy books at the library, but didn’t read into it much. He was mostly interested in her clit.

“Yeah, it’s real far up there...hard to reach. I think it actually moves sometimes, ” she said. She’d heard that the cervix changes position throughout a woman’s cycle.

“Woah, really?” Johnny blinked. Girls had parts...down there that moved? There sure was a lot to learn about their bodies.

“Yeah, it’s annoying...at least my clit stays put,” she chuckled.

Johnny nodded, his cheeks flaring up again. He was still getting used to discussing these things.

But the more he learned, the better he could pleasure her, right?

“Pretty sure we didn’t reach it last time….can't wait to try again...I love being on top,” she giggled, excitement in her voice.

Johnny nodded in agreement. Making love to her was amazing no matter their position, but he couldn’t help but miss feeling her on top of his body, having her way with him and doing what she liked.

What was it called? Cowgirl? Yeah, that was it.

Johnny blushed at his thoughts. He sex life had just recently become...well...existent. Now he had a favorite position. It was kind of surreal.

He enjoyed following her directions, but there were a few drawbacks to being so inexperienced. He didn’t expect to get so exhausted. Moving his body like that was more tiring than it looked.

What if ran out of stream before she even came? She’d be so disappointed.

Sylvia frowned, looking over his expression.

“Sleepy?” She asked, leaning in and kissing his lips.

“Yeah…” Johnny looked away, pouting slightly.

“What’s the matter?”

Johnny shrugged, frowning a little.

“You’re surprised at how tired you got, aren’t you?” When he nodded, she continued.

“Don’t worry, we’ll work on that,” she smirked.

“But seriously, Johnny. You were amazing. I want you to know that, okay?” She raised an eyebrow, a serious look in her eyes.

“You were a very good boy...you didn’t even come early, did you? You waited for me,” she hugged him, nuzzling him affectionately.

She loved teaching him, his inexperience was cute and fun to work with, but his low self esteem was another story. That wouldn’t do at all.

Sylvia pulled back slightly, speaking softly near his ear.

“We’re going to play much more often. Let’s work on those muscles of yours, okay?”

“Okay, mistress,” he blushed as she kissed his cheek. Sylvia felt immense relief when a small smile spread across his lips.

Sylvia smiled herself, then she spoke again.

“I don’t think we’re friends with benefits anymore...I think we’re secret lovers...how’s that sound?”

“S-sure,” Johnny agreed. That sounded much more fitting.

Their relationship never felt like much a friendship, anyway. It was too intimate for such a simple term. Even adding the “benefits” didn’t feel like quite enough. Girlfriend and boyfriend didn’t really fit, either.

When he thought of girlfriends, he imagined Steve and Evie, or formerly, Soda and Sandy. It always looked so casual, the four of them going on double dates, hanging out at the DX, having little fights that never lasted longer than a few days, though they were usually forgotten within hours.

But Johnny couldn’t picture himself arguing with Sylvia after not noticing something different about her, or if her clothes made her look fat.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. There was no way he wouldn’t notice something like a haircut.

Also, her body was beautiful, nothing she could wear could ever make her look fat. The idea was absurd. She was curvaceous, sure, but he loved it. He wished he could feel those hips forever.

“Didn’t ya have enough, sweetie?” Sylvia giggled.

Johnny’s eyes snapped open, a blush spreading across his face, feeling her smooth skin against his hands. He hadn’t even realized he was touching her.

He pulled away, muttering an apology.

“No, no! That feels nice, please don’t stop,” she purred, leaning into him.

“O-okay, Sylvia,” he smiled shyly, reaching towards her again.

She moaned when he felt the warmth of his hands on her hips once again, massaging her softly.

“You’re not...um...s-sore, are ya?” He asked quietly.

“No, not at all...you were very gentle.”

“Well, that’s what you like, right?” he asked, gently working his fingers into her flesh.

“Yeah….” She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning into him.

He blushed, smiling at her shyly before pulling back a little, softly pressing his lips onto hers.

She kissed him back, cuddling into him, sighing as he ran his hands down her back.

…

Johnny could barely stay awake when his head hit the pillow. The soft material of his new pajamas combined with the warmth of her body and bed made for perfect sleeping material.

Sylvia nuzzled Johnny’s neck, wrapping him up in her arms. She had removed the towels, and gotten dressed herself. It was a little too chilly to sleep nude.

“I’m tired...how ‘bout you?” Sylvia asked.

“Y-yeah….” he groaned. His groin was tender, not used to so much stimulation all at once.

“Go to sleep, sweetie, I think we both need it.”

“Yes, mistress.”


End file.
